


These Kinds of Things

by AIMRWV



Category: SHINee
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Collars, Control, Denial, Dom/sub, Educational, Established Relationship, Humiliation, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Slave, Nipple Clamps, Praise, Sex Shop, Subdrop, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Voyeurism, collaring, sounders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AIMRWV/pseuds/AIMRWV
Summary: Abstract:Jinki finds out that his boyfriend used to be active in the BDSM-scene and is afraid their sex-life bores him.Can he keep up with Kibum's previous partners?Jinki's first encounters with the BDSM life-style.Contents:Chapter 1: Bondage basics - Including: hog-tie, knots, SAFETY, BDSM dungeon, supervisionChapter 2: Master-Slave-relationship - Including: Sub-care, Sub-drop, Humiliation, Cock cage (chastity), Nipple clamps, Voyeurism, performing a scene for another coupleChapter 3: Dom-Sub dynamic basics - Including: praise, aftercare, denial,control, safe-wordChapter 4: (coming soon) Sex-Shop & Toys - Including: sounders, nipple-clamps, Collars & Collaring
Relationships: Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Jinki | Onew
Comments: 28
Kudos: 41





	1. Supervision

**Author's Note:**

> To some extent, this is meant as an educating fic. I have seen so many inaccurate, unhealthy descriptions of BDSM over the years that it frustrates me to read even just one more. I hope to give a little insight in the life-style, the way it actually is, not the fetishised version that is commonly written about.
> 
> Despite the fact that the story is marked as "completed" there will be more chapters in the future if there is enough interest. But each of them can stand on it's own and just share a vague story line.
> 
> Those who have read "Past Midnight" will be familiar with the first chapter. It is pretty much taken out of the original story except for a few changes to make the plot have sense on it's own.
> 
> Please note, that there are OC's, as well as Tao cameos in this story ^^ I love Tao. Don't blame me. I know some wished for the other SHINee members to be in here but for now, I will just write what feels right. And I just think Zitao is perfect for the role he has in chapter 2.
> 
> You are welcome to let me know in the comments what other things you would like to read about^^ I will gladly take those into account!

"We are NOT going to watch that movie." Kibum said as they were on the way to the cinema.

"Why?" Jinki asked, he had only heard good things about the movie and thought it would be a good one to watch with his boyfriend.

"Are you kidding me Lee Jinki? This movie delivers the most unrealistic image one could make of the BDSM-scene. Nothing about it is even close to reality!" The raven haired male was obviously angry, and the older was a little lost for why that was.

"How do you even know that? Have you already seen it?" Jinki gave back, slightly frustrated that his boyfriend didn't want to watch the movie he had chosen for tonight.

“Do you know ANYTHING about BDSM?” The raven-haired male asked back.

“Just roughly what it stands for, but I have never really wanted to know what it is actually about. But why is that important now?” Jinki answered, unsure of why Kibum was so sensitive to this topic. 

“So, you know that the letters represent Bondage, & Discipline, Dominance& Submission, Sadism & Masochism.” Kibum said, reciting the words without thinking. He hadn't exactly planed on telling Jinki about his past for a long time, but the older pretty much provoced it with his awful movie choice for tonight.

While Kibum was speaking, he noticed that Jinki seemed to get more nervous, when Kibum said the last two words which he didn’t know were included in BDSM.

“So, what are you getting at? How do you know that the representation in the film is so bad?” He asked and Kibum sightend. There goes everything, he thought and told him about his past experiences.

“When I graduated high school, I was already highly sexually active and had found interest in the BDSM field. So, I ended up going to the only place known for BDSM here in Seoul, trying out uhm… several things.”

While Kibum was talking, Jinki listened, visibly uncomfortable with the new information he was getting. He had known that Kibum had been very sexually active before meeting him, but he never really minded because it had brought him many benefits in bed. But this new side of him strangely made him incredibly self-conscious. If Kibum used to be into bondage and things, wouldn’t their sex-life bore the younger? What if Kibum was bored with the plain sex that they had together, what he if he was bored by Jinki?

“YAH Jinki, are you listening to me?” Kibum said, noticing the older that had spaced out.

“Yes, sure… But why did you not tell me before?”

“It’s just that I was afraid, you would feel burdened by the fact that I had a dom for over a year… I mean of course you should know about past boyfriends, but the relationship we had was purely sexual and I didn’t really know how to bring that up.” The younger confessed, scratching his head.

Meanwhile, when Kibum spoke about having a "dom", Jinki’s eyes widened, he really hadn’t listened before and that information came as a surprise. The older swallowed heavily, knowing he couldn’t be shocked now, when, in Kibum’s eyes, he had been very alright with the fact that he had a "dom" before.

“So, uhm… I am not really familiar with these kinds of things…” Jinki confessed. “So, what exactly does that…. - include?”

“Oh” Kibum said. He didn’t expect he would have to explain what the relationship between a dominant and submissive is about, but he was already so far gone that he couldn't chicken out now.

“The dom is the dominant in the relationship, while the sub is the submissive. So, on a very basic level, the dom can do whatever he wants with the submissive as long as it brings pleasure to both of them, and in return for the sub’s obedience the dom takes care of the sub.”

It took a few seconds for Jinki to swallow this, he hadn’t heard much about dom-sub relationships and the thought of cocky Kibum submitting to someone completely was unfamiliar.

“So, I take it you were the sub?”

“Yes.”

“And you had one person ordering you around for over a year?”

“You are making it sound like I didn’t want it…” Kibum said, completely oblivious to the fact that those ideas were completely new to his boyfriend. “And it wasn’t one, did you even listen to what I said before?” The raven-haired male’s eyebrow lifted, knowing that in fact, Jinki hadn’t been listening earlier.

“Not one?”

Kibum sighed “There have been a few, but the longest I have been with one was a little over a year.”

“Oh” Jinki just said, not quite knowing how to react to this. So, Kibum had been in several sexual relationships with people, submitting to them completely. It was no question anymore if the younger was bored with their sex-life, Jinki was now sure he was.

“I see” The older then added when Kibum stayed quiet.

“I am sorry for not telling you, I thought it would make you uncomfortable, it is not that I am ashamed of it – I am not. – but just know that you are all I need. I am so glad to have you as my boyfriend and I would not exchange you for any dom in the world.”

Jinki just absent mindedly nodded and the talk was mostly over. After a few awkward minutes they decided it would be best to call it a night as both of them needed some time to think. They parted ways soon after, both feeling different than they did before the talk. Kibum felt lighter, now that the cat was out of the bag and Jinki felt more pressured than ever.

From that day on, Jinki was highly self-conscious whenever he made love to Kibum and he was pretty sure that the other noticed. He also started watching porn that included several different BDSM aspects but except for bondage and some basic toys he could barely find any pleasure watching any of them.

Hitting your lover sounded awful to him, inflicting pain – he could not even think about it. He wanted Kibum to feel good and he could not imagine how being spanked with a whip could make anyone feel good. Sometimes he stumbled across videos that he clicked away as soon as they started, he never knew how many strange things were out there. These made him wonder how many of these things Kibum has tried. He could barely imagine his boyfriend dressed up as a dog crawling on the floor for his master.

With these thoughts he closed his laptop, letting out a deep sigh. Should he give it a try? Should he ask Kibum if he wanted to teach him about it, so he could follow his boyfriends preferences? What if he was bad at it? What if he hated it? Would he be able to tell his boyfriend?

A few weeks later, it was Kibum who brought it up. They were together in bed in Jinki’s apartment, the older holding the raven-haired male in his arms lovingly.

“Jinki.” Kibum said, shifting onto his side, so he could look at his boyfriend’s face, holding himself up with one arm, head placed on his hand.

“Yes?” Jinki looked down at the other’s sweaty face, Kibum’s hair was falling into his eyes messily.

“Does it still bother you?”

“What?”

“Me being familiar with the BDSM-scene”

Jinki didn’t answer for a while, not wanting to hurt the other male, but if he were to be honest, it did bother him quite a bit.

“You know, you haven’t really been with me while we were having sex for the last few weeks and I am not stupid, I was just hoping that you would bring it up by yourself… You didn’t though, so I decided to do it instead.” Kibum continued when he realized that the older was not going to start talking anytime soon.

“I am just afraid that I am boring you.” Jinki admitted shortly after, hiding his face behind his messy hair.

“Oh gosh Jinki, I told you, didn’t I? I love you. And I love everything about us, including the sex.”

“But I am not…-“ Jinki started but was interrupted by the raven-haired male as soon as he started.

“No buts, I never did expect you to share the same sexual interests with me. Yes, I do enjoy being dominated by someone during sexual intercourse, but I love being with you even more. If you ever want to try something you can always tell me, but I would never want you to pressure yourself into doing something you don’t enjoy merely because you think I would enjoy it. The most important thing in BDSM is for both parties to like what they are doing and by forcing yourself, you would break the number one rule without even starting.” Despite Jinki’s several tries of saying something, the younger just kept speaking.

“I love you, I love the sex I have with you. And most importantly I love your love for me. I never experienced something like this with anyone, I have never had anyone make me feel this way, so never ever think of yourself at not worthy or that you must change yourself to please me. I love you just the way you are.”

By now the older almost had tears in his eyes, perplexed at Kibum’s excessive declaration of love.

“I love you too. So much” He then said, pulling the other male closer again, pressing the latter close to his chest, the raven-hair tickling his nose.

“Maybe I would be willing to try.” Jinki then added after a few minutes of silence.

“Sorry what?” This was the last thing Kibum expected and he looked at his boyfriend with wide eyes.

“I said, I would be willing to try. I have looked at some videos…”

“You didn’t oh my god.”

“And maybe there are some things that I could find pleasure in, I just haven’t experienced any of them, so I don’t really know…” the older was stumbling over his words, making the raven-haired male smile.

“Are you serious?” the younger beamed – the idea of Jinki taking care of him was just to good to be true. He couldn’t imagine the pleasure he would find when the love of his life did the things to him he had already loved when it was a random partner doing them.

“What would you be interested in to try then?”

“Oh… uhm” Jinki was shy instantly, talking about it was more embarrassing than he had thought.

“No need to be shy, it isn’t as if we never had sex, and to me many things are familiar so no need to be embarrassed. I am the last who can judge you.”

“I mean… most of the things I don’t really get, but I think I could enjoy the bondage part…” Kibum’s eyes lit up as soon as he heard the word bondage, making Jinki blush even more, his face now deep red.

“Are you serious?”

“If it is with you then yes.”

“No really, I don’t want you doing this because you want to please me. I am asking if you seriously want to do this.” Kibum’s face was completely serious, almost intimidating. JInki nodded – he did want to try, they could always stop if he doesn’t enjoy it.

“Say it.”

“Yes, I want to try, but you will have to teach me. I don’t know anything about it” Jinki said, more comfortable than before after he realized that, indeed, this topic wasn’t awkward to Kibum at all. The younger didn’t seem to care that Jinki liked the thought of tying him up, actually he seemed to like it.

“Oh, babe. I don’t think I am the right person to teach you. I am not very familiar with the technical skill it needs for most of the knots.”

“So how do we do this? Are there tutorials or something?” Jinki said, embarrassed that he didn’t know how this was supposed to work. It took a second for this comment to sink in and when it did, Kibum started laughing out loud.

“You are adorable.” He said, loving his boyfriend’s flushed expression. “I know someone who can teach you the knots we need. So, if you are willing to learn, I will organize a meeting.”

If he was honest, Jinki didn’t quite know what he got himself into. But a strange feeling spread through his insides when he followed his boyfriend down narrow stairs that ended in a surprisingly warm room. The room per-se wasn’t anything special. There was a small desk by the side without any worker around, a few photographs of city alleys on the walls, a few chairs and a small table in a corner.

“So, this is where…?” Jinki whispered, not finishing the sentence.

“Why the heck are you whispering?” Kibum laughed and started explaining everything to the slightly intimidated male.

He pointed at the desk, explaining that in the evening there would be someone welcoming guests there, they could register with all their preferences to find a suiting partner or they could come in pairs and rent out rooms. From what Jinki understood the place basically offered several, differently equipped, rooms which could be rented for a night, and at the same time it functioned a little like a dating agency – only that the goal wasn’t to find a lover, but someone who enjoyed the same kinks.

“And here behind this door…” Kibum walked over to a glass door and opened it. Behind the door was a long corridor with many other doors on the sides. “Here we have the different rooms. There are some more behind the other door next to the desk, but those are for more intense practices, so no need to bother with that one.”

Jinki just attentively listened to his boyfriend speaking. He had to admit that this was slightly exiting, plus he was really glad that there was no one around besides them, he would probably die from embarrassment if he was seen here.

“The guy who will be helping you with the basics already sent me the key, so we can go inside to get you familiar with everything. He will be here around four.” The raven-haired male pulled out a key, opening the third door on the right which had a golden metal plate with the number 5 on it.

“So, you are sure you want to do this?” The younger asked before opening the door.

“Yes, I am” Jinki said and Kibum opened the door, revealing the room behind it after turning on the light.

To Jinki’s surprise, the ceiling of the room was higher than the one in the corridor, and the light that came from the torches on the stone walls was very warm, making the room almost look cosy if it weren’t for the beams which were covered by different kinds of toys, some of them looking familiar, some not.

The room wasn’t incredibly big, but bigger than expected, having enough space for a wooden four-poster bed and several smaller pieces of furniture including something that looked like a bench they used to jump over in PE-class.

There were several sizes of different coloured pieces of rope on one wall, some more were hanging from the beams of the bed. There was so much to take in, including a body sized golden mirror next to the bench-thing and a wooden chest that was probably filled with things Jinki didn’t want to see.

The entire time Jinki stood there in the entrance, Kibum just quietly stood next to him, the key in is hands, giving his boyfriend time to get accustomed with the new surroundings.

This always used to be his favourite room out of the 18 that were available in this place. Each and every one was different in size, was themed differently and also had varying equipment. Having tried out many things, somehow, he always ended up back in room number 5, it just was the most comfortable to him, so he decided to bring Jinki here.

While they were waiting, Kibum roughly explained a few objects that the older asked about, the latter listening attentively. It seemed that most of the nervousness had faded by now and Kibum really liked seeing the other interested in these things.

Then, while Kibum was explaining the different floggers and whips, Jinki watching from the bed – not quite as comfortable as he had been when they were talking about the ropes, a knock was heard at the wooden door. It opened just a second after, a tall man entering the closed space.

“Sangyeon! You are here!” Kibum greeted the man, and Jinki turned around to see an incredibly attractive huge guy smiling at his boyfriend and immediately felt jealous.

"Nice to see you again down here!" The taller said turning to Jinki. "You must be Lee Jinki? Kibum told me about you." He held his hand out for Jinki to take and the latter did it with slight hesitation.

"I am looking forward to teaching you. You know, Kibum was really excited when he called me for this session. You two make a great couple - even more that you are willing to try this - not many go out of their way to try something like this." Sangyeon said and Jinki relaxed a little. The taller was surprisingly easy going and didn't seem to have the slightest interest in taking Kibum away from him.

"Nice to meet you." Jinki said while blushing.

"Great! So let's start?"

This time Kibum beat him for the answer and soon enought Jinki found himself being introduced to his boyfriend's past.

Despite the other two making no big deal out of the whole thing, Jinki still felt slightly uncomfortable knowing about the relationship those two had shared. Though, as soon as the tall male took out several different ropes, his attention was on those only. If Jinki did something, he wanted to do it right - and having heard that it is easy to hurt someone in a bondage session, he needed to pay attention so he wouldn’t hurt Kibum.

While Sangyeon took his time to explain several knots and the basics on how to place the ropes on someone’s skin, Kibum left the room several times, coming back with drinks or food while Jinki did his best to follow the instructions Sangyeon gave, using his own or Sangyeon's wrist to wrap the rope around.

After a few hours, Sangyeon was content with Jinki’s skills, he went outside for a moment, leaving Jinki alone who was diligently practicing the few knots he had been taught. Shortly after, he came back, Kibum following him inside.

“Alright, do you want to try it out now?” Sangyeon asked.

“Wait? What? Now?” Jinki was utterly confused, he hadn’t expected he would be allowed to apply what he had learned so fast. “I don’t think I am confident enough. I don’t want to hurt you” The last part was directed at Kibum who looked at his boyfriend lovingly, touched by Jinki’s words.

“Don’t worry, I will be here to supervise and help you.” Jinkis eyes got bigger when Sangyeon said that, imagining the tall male watching him while he put ropes around his boyfriend’s body. He looked over to Kibum who nodded to signal that he is alright with that, Jinki guessed Sangyeon had asked Kibum beforehand as the raven-haired male didn’t look surprised. Or maybe it was just something that was very normal to people who are familiar with these kinds of things. That you have someone with you in the beginning to make sure of the sub’s safety.

Not wanting to hurt the younger, he tried to ignore the fact that there would be another person watching him while he touched his boyfriend and agreed to the idea.

Kibum looked very excited. He tried to hide it but Jinki knew his boyfriend well enough to be able to tell that the younger really liked the idea of Jinki tying him up and wasn’t bothered to have Sangyeon around for it.

“Alright, so what do you want to try?” the tallest asked Jinki who blushed immediately.

“I don’t know… I… can you just decide on what you want to do?” Jinki asked Kibum who just smiled back.

“Jinki, that’s not how this works, you are supposed to be the dominant, you are the one to choose. Don’t worry I am fine with whatever, Sangyeon wouldn’t teach you things I don’t like.”

They both looked at him, waiting for Jinki to decide giving him encouraging looks. This was harder to do than he thought.

“Then how about the second one you told me about?”

“The Hog-Tie?”

“Yes.”

“Sounds good. So, what do you need to pay attention to here?” Sangyeon asked, testing if Jinki remembered everything before he let him start.

“Pay attention to the sub's face since it could be buried in the sheets making it hard to breathe, don’t tie the hands too tight since they will be pulled back which tightens the knot. Take the rope double, so it doesn't cut into the skin as hard as when it is only one string, and tie the final knot at the feet on the opposite side, so he cannot open it by bending back.”

“Very good.” Sangyeon praised, making Kibum slightly proud that his boyfriend had remembered everything correctly. They were standing next to the bed, from where Sangyeon picked up a rope.

“Since you don’t have an official safe-word yet, let’s just go with the colours for now until you have chosen one for you. To repeat: Green means you are safe, Yellow – almost at the limit, maybe cut some slack, and then Red for immediate stop of everything. As for the non-verbal sign, in case Kibum is unable to speak, two snaps of his fingers mean immediate stop. Do you understand?”

“Yes”, both Kibum and Jinki said in unison.

“Good, then tell him to undress” the tallest said, his voice radiating control that made Jinki shiver for a second. It was obvious that Sangyeon knew what he was doing. Jinki immediately followed his order and Kibum, without any shame, did as he was told. Both men had seen his body countless times anyway, so no need to be shy.

Jinki got accustomed to it faster than he thought he would. It wasn’t as strange to see his boyfriend’s gorgeous naked body in the presence of another person as expected.

Knowing how it worked, the raven-haired male turned around, facing the bed, and held his arms behind his back, hands resting just above the toned, milky globes of his ass, to give Jinki access to tie them together. 

Sangyeon took a step back to watch his student wrap the folded rope around Kibum’s wrists, only stepping in once or twice to straighten it in a few places.

Jinki was so focused on getting everything right, he didn’t notice Kibum closing his eyes, and the goose bumps that covered all of the naked male’s body. The younger had closed his eyes as soon as the rope in Jinki’s hands had touched his sensitive skin. Not that he would tell Jinki, but he had missed this feeling. But now, to have the man he loved doing this for him, he couldn’t help but shiver in pleasure and happiness.

Kibum felt how nervous the older was, his movements were unsure and when he closed his eyes he thought he could even feel Jinki’s hand tremble slightly while he wrapped the blue rope around his wrists. Kibum had had many people tying his hands like this, but never had it felt this intimate, this loving.

“Can you get out of this?” Jinki asked, his voice surprisingly stable, when he was done.

Kibum wiggled his hands, noticing how well the older had done. It wasn’t too tight but tight enough for him to not be able to shake the rope off.

“No” He said answering the question.

“Is it too tight?”

“No”

Another shudder run down Kibum’s spine. He hadn’t known that Jinki had this side in him. The older was asking him perfectly, in a low but clear voice, almost ordering him to answer. This made the raven-haired male wonder if Sangyeon had taught Jinki about this or if he just followed his instincts.

“Lie down.” Again, it sounded like an order and Kibum almost slipped a moan at his boyfriend’s demanding voice which he had never encountered before.

His arms immobile, he just fell forward into the soft mattress turning his head to the side. The rough contact of his privates with it made him hiss for a second but as soon as Jinki’s hands were back on him, caressing his buttocks gently, he relaxed immediately and folded his legs up to assist the process.

Tying the ankles together, Jinki managed without much problems, Sangyeon watching carefully from the side, nodding in approval. He was doing good, his touch was gentle, his movements precise, placing the blue rope almost perfectly.

When it came to connecting the bound limbs, the taller stepped in. They didn’t practice that as it was impossible to do on themselves. Kibum was laying still while Sangyeon’s familiar hands were at work, showing how to tie the hands to the feet with confident moves. He felt the familiar feeling of his shoulders being pulled back when the tallest pulled the rope to connect hands to feet.

Jinki was watching attentively while Sangyeon was at work, feeling more aroused than he thought he would be just from seeing Kibum naked and bound on the bed.

After showing it once, the taller opened it again, telling Jinki to give it a try. The first time took long, but somehow, he managed to do it with the instructions he got from Sangyeon who was watching him closely, always assisting the struggling male.

When he finally succeeded, the taller instructed him to open it and do it again, annoying Jinki for a second before he realized that he should take the other’s advice and learn it properly, so he could do it without supervision.

So, for a second time he took the excess rope he had left over when tying the hands and pulled the rope through the space between Kibum’s legs and then around the rope that tied his feet together. Before he tied the knot, he looked over to Sangyeon who nodded in approval. Connecting the ropes perfectly, he managed to make a perfect cross knot, which finished up the hog-tie.

“Well that was pretty good for a newbie.” Sangyeon said, looking at the beautifully tied up naked male that laid beneath them.

“Are you alright Kibum?” The tallest asked, earning a breathy yes from the raven-haired male.

“So, I guess I will leave you to it now. Come back anytime if you need me.”

With these words, Sangyeon left the room, leaving a fully dressed, very aroused Jinki with his bound, naked boyfriend who was just as aroused as he was.

The first moment the two were alone, Jinki only admired the sight in front of him. The blue rope looked perfect, wrapped around Kibum’s milky skin. The raven-haired’s head was turned to the side to be able to breathe, his eyes closed, waiting for his boyfriend’s touch.

“You look really beautiful like this, you know?” Jinki said, grazing along Kibum’s side with one hand which made the bound male shudder and open his eyes.

“This is so hot.” Kibum said in a breathy voice.

“Yes, it really is.” Jinki’s hands wandered all-over, caressing every bit of the younger’s soft skin, paying special attention to the one spot on his neck where the younger was especially sensitive.

“Please…” Kibum moaned when Jinki’s hands left his body. He needed his boyfriend’s warm hands, now more than ever. With one eye he tried to watch Jinki as he was undressing, but from his position he couldn’t properly make out anything.

Only when Jinki got onto the bed, sitting on the mattress in his naked glory, Kibum finally set his eyes on the gorgeous body his boyfriend had. The older was staring down at his face, while lazily pumping his waking cock. Their eyes met for a second and both felt electricity going through their bodies.

“Turn around” Jinki said, his tone gentle and demanding at the same time.

Kibum tried to follow the order but the restraints made the task harder than it was. He did his best to turn around but whenever he almost succeeded, gravity pulled him back, his face meeting the soft mattress again. He had missed this feeling of being completely helpless, even unable to turn around by himself, and now it was Jinki watching him while he struggled to follow the easiest order. The ropes held his limbs behind his back, making it impossible for him to do what was asked of him. His skin was tingling, knowing he had Jinki’s unshared attention. It was the best feeling in the world and he didn’t want it to end.

Jinki let him struggle for a while until he finally touched Kibum again, turning him on his side, only to set his eyes on Kibum’s pink manhood which was hanging between his legs, already glistening with a drop of precum. The older couldn’t imagine a more beautiful sight than this. The bound male’s back was arched while his legs and arms were pulled behind his back, leaving his body beautifully stretched for Jinki to take in.

“This was the best idea we ever had” Jinki stated before teasing Kibum’s length by touching its tip with one finger, collecting the drop of precum that had formed. Kibum moaned.

“Thank you.” The younger moaned when Jinki took a hold of his erect manhood, stroking it lazily. Without knowing he fell back into the patterns he had when this was his life-style. Whenever he is pleasured he should thank his dom. Those words came out naturally without him thinking twice about them.

“You are thanking me for this?” Jinki wondered, absolutely horrified how much he liked to hear those words from his boyfriend.

“You make me feel good... -aah…- so I should thank you, shouldn’t I..hh..” Kibum said in between moans, sending more blood right to Jinki’s pulsing penis. By now the younger male was meeting Jinki’s movements halfway, trying his best to move his hips forward despite his bound limbs, trying to get the needed friction.

“Would you stop moving?” the older asked.

“Order me to stop moving.”

Jinki stopped in his movement, had he heard correctly? Judging from the pleading look in Kibum’s eyes, he did hear correctly, and his heart started pumping.

“Stop moving.” Saying those words felt so good and Kibum followed his order instantly, laying completely still, just slightly whimpering in need of Jinki’s touch.

“Well done.” Jinki praised, gaining a moan from the bound male. Being praised by Jinki felt so good he couldn’t hold in the sounds. Kibum had always been vocal in bed but all of this was so highly stimulating he couldn’t hold back – And Jinki did not mind the slightest bit. He loved to hear Kibum’s rasp voice trying to say his name but breaking halfway through when the older’s fingers were caressing the sensitive skin of his testicles.

“There…ahh- There is luuhbe in the chest” Kibum said, pleading the older to slicken his finger while giving him a handjob.

“Oh, you want lube?” Jinki asked, loking around the room taking away his hands.

“Yes please. Master” Kibum pleaded, making Jinki stop in his tracks.

"What did you just call me?" He asked completely overwhelmed with that word. He didn't quite like Kibum calling him by anything else but his name.

"Master?" Kibum asked, his eyes looking up at him.

"Don't call me that. I am your boyfriend, not your Master."

"I am so sorry, Jinki. It's ahhh- It's just hard to get over these habits." Kibum moaned, eyes hooded.

"It's fine Kibum. now the lube, where is it?"

“Make me earn it." Kibum said with a throaty voice, hoping that Jinki would take initiative now. And the older did.

Honestly, Jinki had no idea where his sudden confidence came from. But in that moment, it just felt right. It felt so good to order Kibum around, even more because he knew that the latter liked being ordered around. He had been hesitant at the beginning but after seeing the raven-haired male’s reaction to his words, he knew that he would be addicted to this feeling soon.

“Did I tell you to speak? Use your mouth for something more important.”

“I love you so much” Kibum almost moaned and then looked over to his boyfriend who was kneeling on the mattress, his manhood surrounded by black pubic hair standing proudly, waiting for Kibum to take care of it.

The bound male did his best to somehow wiggle his way over to where Jinki was, his leaking manhood getting caught between his body and the bed several times, resulting in a pained hiss.

“Colour?” Jinki asked, seeing the discomfort in Kibum’s face.

“Green.” The latter said, now close enough to reach the older’s thighs with his tongue. He was unable to reach the leaking manhood in his position – sitting up was impossible anyway – that was why he simply started licking the rough skin on Jinki’s upper thigh, trying to get as close to the other’s private parts as possible.

The older had originally wanted Kibum to suck him off completely by himself but he soon realised that it was impossible for the bound male to reach his dick without help, and even though he enjoyed the sight of Kibum doing his best while licking his thighs, he really needed the other’s lips around his length. Therefore, he lowered himself, giving Kibum access to his private parts, and the latter instantly closed his lips around the hot length, sucking it in desperately. The warmth of his mouth was amazing, and it needed all of Jinki’s concentration not to start thrusting inside. He loved how eager Kibum was, the latter did barely take time to breath while sucking Jinki off, loving the feeling of his hot, heavy length on his tongue. Spit was escaping his mouth and whenever he took Jinki a little too deep, or when Jinki couldn’t stop himself from meeting Kibum’s movements with his hips, short gagging noises were heard.

Then suddenly, Jinki pulled away and Kibum, completely out of breath, spit dripping down his chin, looked up at his boyfriend with teary eyes, confused why he had pulled away.

“I said, earn it”

Jinki’s curved Penis was about 10cm away from Kibum’s gaping mouth and the bound male understood instantly, trying to move forward in his restraints. Jinki just watched how Kibum’s muscles flexed while he tried to get his body to move. The raven-haired male really seemed to be familiar with this situation, so he managed to get back to his manhood faster than Jinki thought he would.

But this time, the older decided that he was the one in control, taking a hold of the raven-hair pulling his boyfriend’s head closer, making him take all of his length at once. The first moment, Jinki felt Kibum’s throat contract around him at the sudden intrusion, but just shortly after, the younger had relaxed enough to be able to take him without problem, withstanding the older male’s angry thrusts, wet noises filling the room.

“That’s how you earn it.” Jinki praised, breathing heavily while moving in and out of Kibum’s gaping mouth.

“Yellow” Kibum said when he finally found a moment to breath and speak, and that simple word made Jinki stop in his tracks instantly.

“Oh Gosh, I am so sorry, what did I do wrong?” he said, afraid to have hurt his boyfriend – the one thing he had hoped he would never do.

“It’s not red, dumbass, I just don’t really like people pulling my hair, cannot have bold spots already, can I?” Kibum said in a sassy tone and Jinki relaxed instantly. He should have known. Kibum and his hair.

“Anyways, I guess you have earned your lube.” Jinki said, smiling broadly at his bound boyfriend who looked so incredibly good with his sweaty hair that hung into his face, his swollen lips – not to speak about the blue rope that was tightly wrapped around his wrists.

Jinki stood up, walking over to the chest while Kibum watched him from his rather uncomfortable position on the bed.

“It should be on the right side.” The bound male said, knowing the contents of that chest a little to well.

When Jinki opened it, his eyes grew bigger. He didn’t know most of what was inside, but the things he did know were enough for him to know that he didn’t want to know about any of the rest. He almost didn’t dare to put his hand inside; these objects could have been everywhere.

“They are all clean, don’t worry.” Kibum said from the side, noticing his boyfriend’s hesitation. “Now on the right side there are a few bottles of different flavoured lubes, right next to the condoms. Just bring whatever you like.”

Jinki saw what Kibum was talking about. And there were definitely more than “a few” different bottles of lube not wanting to spend anymore time near this chest, he just grabbed the one on the very right, walking back over to the bed after closing the chest again.

“You look like you have seen a ghost” Kibum commented.

“You should not say things like that when you want to be on the receiving end.” Jinki teased, caressing Kibum’s soft hair with one hand, brushing it out of his face to look into his dark eyes.

“Let’s get back to it.”

Jinki helped Kibum to turn back around on his side and then opened the lid of the vanilla flavoured lube he had brought.

“Are you serious? Vanilla?” Kibum said lifting his eyebrows.

“Shut up, I took whatever, not as if it mattered anyway.” The older growled, purring a good amount of the colourless fluid on his hands.

Just minutes after, Kibum was a moaning mess, completely at Jinki’s mercy while the latter’s rough hands were massaging the younger’s rock hard, leaking member. He couldn’t but struggle in his restraints, which looked beautiful in Jinki’s eyes. He knew that Kibum was close when the other started thrusting into his hand, and every time he did, the older removed his hands, making the bound male moan and growl at the loss of touch, thrusting into the air in desperate need of touch.

“Jinki, please.” He said in a rasp voice. “I cannot do this ahhh… much… longahhhhh” While Kibum was complaining, Jinki brought his hands back on his member, stroking it even faster, making it impossible for the younger to finish his sentence.

Kibum had his eyes closed, mouth gaping and was so beautifully moving in his restraints when Jinki finally let him come. The younger trashed around uncontrollably after all this time of stimulation and teasing. Having been on the edge of coming several times made the actual orgasm so much stronger.

Not a single sound was escaping the open mouth while he shot his seeds onto the white sheets of the bed until his body relaxed again, giving his vocal chords enough space to speak one simple word. “Wow”

“I am not done yet.” Jinki said with a smirk, looking at Kibum’s penis which was bright red, glistening with lube and before the younger could ask what the other had in mind, Jinki’s big hands were back on his sensitive member, stroking it gently at first, then picking up the pace.

“FUCK” Kibum screamed, trying to move away from Jinki’s touch. The latter’s rough hand on his sensitive Penis was too much. But the bound male had no chance of getting away as his restraints made it incredibly hard to move away properly. All he could do was roll from side to side, trying to pull his length from Jinki’s hard grip.

The softening member was awaking again, much to Jinki’s pleasure and Kibum’s screams slowly transformed into tired moans. Then suddenly, the older’s hands disappeared and Kibum opened his eyes. Only to see that Jinki had moved over to his backside, hands fumbling with the ropes that held his arms and legs tied together.

Now that Jinki was properly looking at his boyfriend’s wrists, he could make out the red skin under the blue ropes, wanting to get rid of them as fast as possible. And so, he did. With clumsy hands he opened the knots. Some of them were hard to open - due to Kibum struggling they had gotten tighter than they had been at first. But after a few minutes, all the ropes were gone, revealing the sore skin underneath.

“Oh gosh, I am so sorry.” Jinki said, kissing the red skin gently. He had turned the younger around and he was now lying on his back, his dark eyes watching how Jinki caressed every inch of the abused skin with his soft lips. His free hand soon found its way to the older’s hair, gently brushing through it while kisses were placed on his other wrist.

No one said a word, they were simply enjoying each other’s presence. Jinki soon changed to Kibum’s other wrist, then to his ankles. By the time he had finished up kissing the abused skin, he moved up along the younger’s legs, placing more kisses everywhere until he reached the other’s member which was still half-hard.

Kibum had his eyes closed, enjoying the gentle treatment after being bound. His lips were parted slightly, letting out soft moans while Jinki was kissing his length while his hands were massaging his balls softly. Sometimes, Jinki took him inside his mouth, licking the underside of the penis lovingly, then changing it up by taking him deeper, hollowing his cheeks to make more space.

The younger’s hands were gripping on the white sheets, knuckles turning white. Jinki knew exactly where his sensitive spots were, he used a finger to gently caress the skin that connected his testicles and his hot member, making Kibum shudder with every move. How does he deserve a boyfriend like Jinki? One that completely takes care of him, one that knows exactly what he loved, one that sees him as equal despite being submissive, one that accepts all of him.

It wasn’t long until Kibum felt his second orgasm building up. It was as if Jinki’s love was rushing through his veins and his heart was pounding when his balls tightened. Jinki also felt it and removed his mouth from the hot member, pumping it with his hands a few times while the spurts of white shot out of the tip, landing on the big hands and Kibum’s torso.

It took a few minutes for the younger to calm down. He was breathing heavily, and his body was so incredibly tired. His limbs were aching from being in one position for too long, but he couldn’t let Jinki hanging like that. The older’s manhood was still standing proudly against his stomach.

“Let me…” Kibum started in a raspy voice, trying to get up to crawl over to Jinki’s warmth.

“Shhh.” The older said, moving closer to press his lips on Kibum’s, his body towering over his. “Today was for you, I can take care of myself.”

“Don’t always take yourself back.” Kibum said, eyes half lidded while he looked up into Jinki’s eyes who were just inches away. His vision was blurry, but he could easily see the older’s warm smile.

“I want to, and you cannot keep me from doing what I want now. Game is over” the raven-haired male added, his hand traveling along Jinki’s side, down to his leaking member. As soon as his hand touched the hot organ, he knew that the other wouldn’t last long anyway. By now Jinki wasn’t protesting anymore, enjoying Kibum’s touch as much as always.

The older held himself up with his arms that were placed next to Kibum’s head and his knees that were placed on each side of the younger’s hips while the latter’s hands were working on the erect penis between their sweaty bodies. Kibum’s eyes never left Jinki’s while he moved his hands slowly, using the excess lube from his own cock to glide along the soft skin more smoothly.

Just before Jinki came, his elbows gave in and he buried his head in the crook of Kibum’s neck, breathing in his boyfriend’s wonderful scent. The younger smiled when his nose nuzzled into Jinki’s hair and then sped up his movements, getting the older over the edge with a small hiss against his neck. While Jinki was riding out his orgasm, he sucked on Kibum’s neck gently, wanting to create a mark, a mark that this man was only his. A mark of his love.

Both were still panting when Jinki moved off of Kibum’s body, lying next to him. They were looking at the high ceiling that had several hooks attached to it, while catching their breath. Somehow, Jinki’s hand found Kibum’s and their fingers intertwined, the older’s thumb caressing the other’s hand’s upper side.

The next time Jinki turned around to look at Kibum, he saw tears glistening in his boyfriend’s eyes.

“Oh god, why are you crying?” Jinki said, almost panicking, turning to his side to brush away the tear that had just escaped Kibum’s eye.

“Nothing, I am just so happy to have you.” The younger said, also turning to his side, smiling at his boyfriend with loving eyes. “I don’t know what I did in my previous life to deserve you, but whatever it is, I am glad I did it.”

“I love you so much.” Jinki said, smiling right back.

“I guess I should thank Sangyeon for teaching you so well.”

“How about you send him a gift basket then?” Jinki joked earning a giggle from Kibum.

“Oh, you wouldn’t like the contents of that gift basket. Believe me.” The raven-haired male said with a smirk.

“I am changing my opinion, I don’t think I like you that much anymore.” Jinki said, earning a loving punch in the shoulder.

“You are just jealous that I have been with him before. An honestly, he is a great dom, if you ever want to try it I am all in to see you bound by him.”

“Says the one I have tied up only an hour ago.” Jinki gave back, knowing that that wouldn't be happening so soon.

“Let’s stay the night.” Kibum then said, looking into Jinki’s dark eyes.

“Will that be alright?”

“Do you really think I would get the room for only a few hours? I thought you knew me.”

“I will never know all of you. But I will do my best to come as close to "all" as I can get.”


	2. Observation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here is the second chapter of this series(?) The story is marked as completed because this is meant to be a collection of in them working oneshots that share a vague storyline. I also incooperated an OC, Sangyeon and specifically didn't describe him a whole lot. He is for you to make up! If you NEED some sort of idea how I imagine him, let me know and I'll send you a few pictures of men who inspired his character.
> 
> Now, I hope you enjoy - if you do, please leave a comment so I know if there is interest for a continuation!

“Do you think we could meet Sangyeon again sometime soon?” Jinki said softly one night while holding Kibum in his arms.

“Why?” The latter asked, looking up, meeting Jinki’s gentle gaze.

“I think I am ready to learn some more things.”

“You don’t have to.” Kibum answered.

“But I want to.” The older answered and didn’t leave any room for discussion. Kibum picked up on that and gave in.

“What were you thinking of?” the younger sat up and waited for Jinki to answer.

“That’s what I wanted to ask you…” 

“Me?”

“Yes, I want to know about things you enjoy the most so I can try those out and see if I like them too.”

Kibum was once more speechless and let his mind wander. There were so many things he enjoyed, and the spectrum of intensity was big. It started with simple flogging and ended with intense pet play and humiliation. He wasn’t quite sure how his boyfriend would react to the harder preferences he had.

“Kibum?” Jinki’s voice interrupted his train of thought.

“Hm?”

“So?”

“I…” Kibum started, not quite knowing what to choose.

“Are you ashamed?” Apparently, to Jinki, Kibum was like an open book. “There is no need to be. Honestly, you have already told me the basics, so I won’t disappear if you let me know the details of what you enjoy doing in bed.”

“I am not ashamed of it per-se… It is just that I have been in the community for quite a while and have done some very intense scenes over the years that I enjoyed a lot, but it is nothing for us to try. At least not for now. Trust me.”

“So then give me something we can do!”

Kibum was fascinated how Jinki didn’t even want to know what exactly he was talking about. If he was in the other’s shoes, he would be dying to know what he was talking about. But Jinki was different.

Honestly, there was one thing he really wanted to teach the older: how to properly treat him as a submissive.

Yes, he had enjoyed their bondage sessions over the last weeks, but Jinki still treated him as an equal, as his boyfriend that he adored and wanted to please. He didn’t want to feel equal. Kibum wanted to let go completely, being taken care off by him, being used by him. He wanted to please him and enjoy the rush of being completely out of control.

“I want to show you how a dom-sub relationship works. How I like to be treated.” Kibum said with clarity.

Jinki nodded. Thinking about what the raven-haired male just said. “Ok. So how will you teach me that?”

“I would rather show you.”

“How? You told me not to learn from porn?”

“I wasn’t talking about porn. If you are comfortable with it, I will contact Sangyeon and his current sub for a scene with us.”

Jinki looked surprised. “With us? You mean…?”

“Basically, what I mean is that THEY will be performing for us in a private setting.” Kibum kept explaining how it worked. “It is a very common thing in the community to perform scenes for each other. And as far as I know Sangyeon’s new sub is very into exhibitionism so they would be up for it for sure.”

Jinki looked a little hesitant. “Uhm… so they are with us? What do we do?”

“We can decide on that after you are comfortable with the idea. The whole framework will be decided on by the four of us together, prior to the scene. So, you won’t have to do or see anything you aren’t comfortable with.”

“Alright. Let’s do this.” Jinki said, making Kibum’s heart sizzle. Ever since he had introduced BDSM into their relationship everything felt so much more real. He didn’t feel as if he had to hide parts of him anymore and even if he didn’t dare to tell Jinki about everything he enjoyed, in fear of overwhelming the older.

Kibum wasn’t surprised that Sangyeon answered within less than an hour when he sent him a message the next day. Apparently, they hadn’t done a scene at their place for a while and were more than willing to host. His current sub, Zitao, was in-fact more than happy to be part of this if he interpreted the attached picture the right way. He remembered the Chinese male from when he was still a regular. It made Kibum’s heart speed up a little. Sangyeon had done similar things to him in the past. Sending around nudes of your sub if the latter allowed it was a common thing and Kibum deleted it right after getting it. There were some unwritten rules in the community; not keeping other people’s sub’s pictures was one of them.

Only a week later Jinki was losing his mind to get ready for the scheduled dinner with Sangyeon and Zitao.

“Why are we meeting up in a public space to talk about these kinds of things?”

“It is how it is most commonly done. If you are not comfortable with it, I can call them and invite them over to our place.”

“It’s alright we already set it up, but who thought a restaurant was an appropriate place to discuss this matter?” Jinki asked. To him it didn’t make any sense, wouldn’t it be more comfortable to talk about private things in a more confined place where people wouldn’t overhear things?

“The reason why public places are usually used for these first meetings that include negotiations is, so everyone is able to think clearly. Especially between very familiar pairs it is common that they fall into their usual patterns when they are in a private place which would hinder especially the sub from making conscious choices. It is just the safest way to talk it out in a place where everyone is in their right mind.”

After Kibum’s explanation, Jinki nodded. That did make sense. Nevertheless, he was incredibly nervous. He knew Sangyeon already, but the thought of meeting yet another new person solely for the purpose of negotiating sexual preferences was unsettling and exciting at the same time.

They were the first to arrive at the restaurant and chose a table to sit at; by Jinki’s wish the one furthest away from other tables in a corner. As they sat and waited, Jinki’s legs were trembling nervously and Kibum tried to calm him by placing a hand on his thigh.

“Don’t be nervous. This is routine for the two of them. Don’t worry. I am here.”

It took a few more minutes of Kibum trying to involve Jinki in a conversation before a familiar figure walked towards them, closely followed by another tall man with fierce eyes.

“Hey Jinki” Sangyeon greeted and nodded in Kibum’s direction. “Kibum.”

“Hi” Jinki answered, ogling at the unknown man behind him.

“You are Jinki? Nice to meet you!” Zitao said, taking the seat across from the nervous male while Sangyeon sat across from Kibum. Before Jinki could answer, he continued. “You guys look really good together!”

“Uhm thank you?” Jinki said, still overwhelmed with the situation.

“Yah- Zitao, calm down.” Sangyeon said in a calm voice and the said male raised his eyebrows. He then started mumbling words that were obviously Chinese and from what Jinki understood, sounded as if Zitao was mocking the tall man.

“Are you Chinese?” Jinki then asked, in genuine interest as he had always liked his Chinese classes.

“Yes, but I moved here long ago! My mom is Chinese though!” Zitao said, smiling at Jinki.

“Did you order food yet?” Sangyeon asked and Zitao instantly reacted.

“I hope you didn’t because I want to choose.” Both Kibum and Sangyeon laughed which lifted the mood enough that Jinki’s nervousness was slowly disappearing. They hadn’t even spent three minutes together, but he could feel that Zitao and him would get along well.

His hunch proved to be correct because the Chinese male chose the dishes, he liked the most and the comfortable conversations that built up while they were waiting for their food to arrive wouldn’t have made it possible to foreshadow what this meeting was actually about. It seemed more like a casual get-together of old high school friends.

To the actual reason for their meeting, they came only after all of them had eaten and the waitress had come to get rid of all the empty plates.

“Alright” Kibum said, introducing the negotiation part of their meeting. “Let’s do what we came here for.”

“Sure thing.” Zitao said and started explaining right away. “So Jinki, you are still unfamiliar with this life-style or do you know some things?”

“I do know some basics.” Jinki answered and Kibum specified:

“We have done bondage before, and I have told him about the most common practises such as impact play, pet play and some approaches to whipping. We haven’t tried out any of that as I wanted to show him how to treat a sub properly. That is pretty much what we contacted you for. I figured watching a scene of an experienced pair would be the easiest way to get an idea.”

“I see.” Zitao said, smiling at Jinki who was blushing slightly. He still couldn’t believe how trivial Kibum talked about these kinds of things in such detail.

“Very important for these talks, Jinki,” Sangyeon started and got the said male’s attention instantly. “Is, that you make sure everyone knows as much as possible. Just saying you know the basics is not informative enough, which is why Kibum gave us the specifics. To be able to build trust, we need to know exactly what you know and the other way around.”

“Oh, I see.”

“I’ll tell you about our relationship for a moment, then you can tell us what you were having in mind.” Zitao said with a smile.

“We are in a so-called Master-Slave-Relationship at home. Which means Sangyeon here;” He ruffled the tall man’s hair. “Is my master and I am obeying his commands and wishes. He can talk to me however degrading as he wants. Of course, it is only for the sake of the play, but he can be quite harsh sometimes. Are you ok with that idea?”

“I think so, yes.” Jinki answered and Kibum took his hand as he felt the nervousness creep up on the older male once more.

“That’s good.” Sangyeon said, also throwing reassuring looks to the new dom. “Have you two talked about a scene you would like to watch? In terms of storyline? There are certain routines we have but if you are interested in a specific setting, I am sure we can arrange it.”

“We didn’t talk about a specific scene; I think just experiencing your daily life would be the most helpful.” Kibum answered.

“Oh, that should work.” Zitao said, smiling with his eyes.

Jinki wasn’t sure what to make of this whole conversation. He was intrigued to say the least. He didn’t really know what to think of when Kibum talked about scenes, it all sounded very fake, very unnatural. So, hearing that they would just watch them in their everyday practices felt a lot more comfortable to him.

“What day do you want them over?” Sangyeon asked Zitao while looking in his eyes.

“Not Saturday.” The latter said and the taller smirked.

“Of course not.”

“Care to explain?” Kibum asked, intrigued.

“Saturday is my day. I am not comfortable to show myself like that to others.”

Kibum knew what Zitao was talking about. The term “my day” wasn’t rare amongst subs but for Jinki he explained it further.

“My day means that he gets to cum.” Kibum whispered a very watered down explanation of the concept into Jinki’s ear who immediately looked at Zitao wide eyed with blushed cheeks.

“You don’t get to…?” Even though Jinki didn’t speak it out, all at the table knew what he was talking about and Zitao shook his head.

“Only on Saturday.”

He felt a little bad for asking because the other three all had a smile on their face as if they found it cute how he asked about this. Jinki was wondering how that would be pleasurable. Wasn’t the point of this to receive as much pleasure as possible? If he didn’t get to cum, where was the point then? He didn’t ask these questions in the group but knew he had to ask Kibum about it someday.

“How about you come over on Friday night? We usually eat dinner and watch a movie that night. Also, Taotao is especially needy on Friday night he sure is a sight.” Sangyeon said, earning an elbow in his side.

“I am right, am I not?” He asked in response to the punch, directed at the Chinese male who nodded.

“I guess.”

“Are you free next Friday?” Sangyeon asked Kibum who nodded affirmatively.

“Great!” Zitao said a little too loud and continued in a calmer manner. “Then there is just one more thing to talk about, I’ll tell you what we usually do and if there is anything you don’t feel comfortable with please do tell. Every day is a little different, Sangyeon doesn’t like to stay too limited while I prefer to have a schedule – so, we kind of met in the middle. We do have a schedule pre-decided that repeats every week. But in the details, he is free to do what he wants. This time though, I guess it would be better to decide in advance, so we don’t show you anything you don’t want to be a part of.”

Kibum was still holding his hand even though Jinki had started to get used to the situation and was listening to what Zitao said attentively. The Chinese male had a way of speaking that lifted many worries off his shoulders. It was Sangyeon who continued this time:

“I was thinking nipple clamps, bukkake and a little spanking.”

Jinki wasn’t sure. “Uhm… maybe no spanking?”

“Sure thing. Do you know what bukkake is?” Zitao asked, guessing it wasn’t a word they could expect him to be familiar with.

“I do watch porn, you know?” Jinki said and the three others laughed, lifting the mood once more.

“Ok, ok, sorry for asking.” Zitao joked and held his hand in the air. “I like you.” He added with a genuine smile.

“Hands off, he’s mine.” Kibum instantly said, kissing Jinki’s cheek.

“Don’t worry Bum, I have my own over here.” Zitao teased and had a hand on his crotch in return.

“Another thing you’ll need to know,” Sangyeon started and Zitao continued.

“I can explain this myself, get your hand off my dick please.” Now it was Sangyeon who raised his hands in surrender.

“I am actually in chastity for the majority of the week, so I hope you don’t mind me being caged on Friday. You’ll see it. I’m not wearing pants at home.” Zitao smirked happily when he was talking about it.

While Kibum gave Zitao a high five followed by a “nice”, Jinki was sitting there, a little lost that was a lot of information at once. Sangyeon noticed and shortly explained what chastity, in his case, included.

Basically, Zitao wore a confining cage around his dick that kept him from touching himself and getting fully hard in general. The key to the lock was on a thin silver necklace Sangyeon wore at all times. Jinki learned that it was a way of Zitao submitting to him completely, giving him full power over his sexual release.

Even though he had never heard of it, Jinki didn’t think he would mind too much as long as it was just Zitao wearing it. He seemed to be comfortable so there was no issue. The thought though, that Zitao was sitting at the table with them while his dick was locked up in a metal cage was mind-blowing to him. If he hadn’t been told, he would have never known.

They stayed seated for a little longer, finishing their drinks while Kibum and Sangyeon cleared the last few things up; whether or not they should wear something specific, if they could take part in the dinner or if they should eat something beforehand and some other minor details.

“I am looking forward to see you on Friday then.” Zitao said to Jinki when they were parting ways. “Don’t worry, it’ll all be comfortable, and if it isn’t, you are free to leave any time.”

“See you then!” Kibum said and took Jinki by the hand to go back home.

“That wasn’t too bad was it?” he asked the older when the other pair couldn’t hear them anymore.

“Zitao is a really nice guy.” Jinki answered and then added in a lower tone: “Is he really wearing that thing right now? I wouldn’t have noticed.”

Kibum laughed and squeezed Jinki’s hand reassuringly. “It’s pretty obvious if you know what you are looking for, but he seems to be pretty used to it, so it’s hard to tell for the average person.”

“Are you calling me average?”

“Not at all Jinks.” The raven-haired male smiled.

Friday came sooner than Jinki was expecting and he found himself in front of a regular apartment building, his heart almost collapsing from nervousness.

“Don’t worry. You did so well last time, all you have to do today is watch. I’ll be there along the way.” Kibum reassured him that everything was fine and Jinki believed him. His breathing calmed down a little and his boyfriend continued as they walked into the elevator.

“If you want out at any point, say “Red” and we will leave immediately.”

“Okay. Understood.”

“And also, don’t be surprised, Zitao is bound to be very different from what you know. Try to observe and not ask too many questions. Many of them will be answered with time. If some are not, you can ask me when we leave after the movie is over.”

Jinki only understood exactly what Kibum had said, when he first set eyes on the Chinese male who was working in the kitchen when they were let into the apartment. While Sangyeon was fully clothed and didn’t look any different from the time they met last week, Zitao looked like a completely different person.

His hair wasn’t styled but messily stood up in all directions, he was wearing a black leather choker and a white dress shirt that only barely covered his naked behind.

“Nice that you were able to make it. Tao is preparing dinner; it should be ready in a few minutes. I will have him greet you when you are sitting at the table.” Sangyeon said and Jinki noticed the change in his voice. It was more controlled, more intense now, than when they last met.

To Jinki’s surprise there were only three sets of cutleries on the table, only three chairs, only three plates. Already after this first minute, there were so many questions that filled his mind. They were four, why was the table only set for three people? Why was Sangyeon calling Zitao Tao? Was it a pet name?

Soon, the three of them were sitting at the table while Zitao kept cooking in the kitchen without turning around to greet them. Almost instantly Sangyeon and Kibum were involved in a conversation and Jinki tried to follow it while analysing the situation. The air around them was strange but not uncomfortable. He had to wait and see where this took him.

Kibum and Jinki sat on one side of the table while Sangyeon was on the other, the one closer to the kitchen. After some small talk, the dom called for his sub.

“Tao. Come here and greet our guests.” Sangyeon said, his voice full of authority that Jinki wondered if he could ever even come close to how powerful and in control he seemed.

Zitao immediately put down everything he was working on and walked over to the table. It was the first time they saw him from the front and Jinki immediately knew what Kibum had meant with Zitao being different. He had his eyes lowered to the floor, arms behind his body as he approached them in a fast pace. There wasn’t much of the sparkly lively man he met a few days ago. It needed all of Jinki’s self-control to not gaze at the half-naked male’s private area. He was curious on how a cock cage looked. But at the same time, he felt like he was invading Zitao’s privacy if he did, so he focused his gaze on the Chinese male’s choker that had his Master’s name on it in red letters. Sangyeon.

Instead of verbally greeting them, Zitao bowed 90 degrees and stayed that way until Sangyeon told him he could stand up straight again. Now that he wasn’t bent over anymore, Jinki’s eyes found the metallic object between the sub’s legs.

“Tao, I think our guest wants to see your cage. Come here.” With those words, Sangyeon reached for Zitao’s butt and pulled him close. With his other hand, he opened pulled up the white dress shirt and revealed the Chinese’s privates without shame.

“You can look. He doesn’t mind. Do you?”

Zitao shook his head.

“Speak.”

“No Master. I don’t mind Master.”

“You like showing off your useless dick, don’t you?”

“I love it Master. Thank you Master.”

“See, Jinki, no worries. So here” Sangyeon pointed at a small lock on top of the metal confinement. “This is where the two parts of the cage are connected. There is this loop that is fastened around the base of his balls and penis. Then you add this piece when he’s soft. With the lock you connect the two pieces so he cannot take it off.” With his fingers he showed every part of the metal cage and Jinki was strangely intrigued. He had to admit, Zitao looked pretty wearing it. He filled the cage well, but it didn’t look like it was uncomfortably tight.

“Do you want to touch him? When we start out properly you won’t have that chance again. I don’t let people touch my sub when he’s aroused.”

Jinki was about to say that he didn’t need to, when Kibum beat him to it.

“I want to show this to you.” He said, directed at his boyfriend and then turned to Sangyeon. “We would like to take the offer.”

“Very well then.” Sangyeon said and moved behind Zitao, grabbing his hair as he shoved him to the other side of the table with his whole body pressed against the sub’s back.

Jinki was hesitant. Now, Zitao was so close he could see every single shaved pubic hair, he saw the soft skin between the metal shimmering through and was able to make out the engraved T on the tiny lock. To think that the latter wore this every day, in public as well, made Jinki’s insides warm up. 

When Jinki didn’t reach for it by himself, Kibum took his hand, and together, they touched the warm metal that constricted the soft organ underneath.

“I really love this.” His boyfriend whispered into his ear while they were feeling up Zitao’s privates. It was such a strange scenario that Jinki started to get accustomed to it. He was barely feeling any shame at this point. It felt good that Kibum was opening up to him regarding his preferences, and this one in particular didn’t seem like too bad of an idea.

“He’s pretty, isn’t he?” Sangyeon said while his fingers were playing with Zitao’s mouth, entering the hot cavern from the side, keeping it open while the guests were feeling him up.

“Yes.” Jinki said and was immediately taken aback from his reaction. It had come over him so naturally.

“That’s enough. Tao, get the food ready. I am hungry.”

As soon as Zitao was back in the kitchen, Sangyeon explained a few more things. Apparently Zitao had been pretty excited for tonight as they hadn’t done something like it in a while. They had had some troubles in the morning because the Chinese male had been extra needy. Jinki didn’t quite know why they were told all these details, but it didn’t feel strange either.

Dinner was ready about 10 minutes later and Zitao was serving it with skilled hands, never looking at them directly.

“Down” Sangyeon commanded when everyone had their plate and Zitao let himself fall onto his knees right next to his Master’s chair without any reaction. It surprised Jinki he seemed unbothered by his naked knees hitting the cold, hard floor.

While they were eating, Jinki felt Kibum shifting next to him from time to time, didn’t think too much of it though.

“How do you guys like the food?” Sangyeon asked and both Jinki and Kibum truthfully answered that it was great.

“Did you hear that slave? Speak.”

“Yes Master, I heard it Master.”

“What does it mean when they liked your cooking?”

“It means I can eat too Master. Thank you Master.”

Jinki was expecting many different things, Sangyeon telling Zitao to get himself a plate, Sangyeon getting Zitao a plate, Zitao being fed from Sangyeon’s plate; what he did not expect is Sangyeon opening his legs and Zitao moving between them. The Chinese was now underneath the table and not visible for the guests. All Jinki heard was a zipper opening followed by the words “Wait.”

By now, Kibum next to him was fidgeting a lot more but Jinki couldn’t take his eyes off Sangyeon’s face who watched the sub below him with piercing eyes.

“Wait.”

Another ten seconds passed with no one saying a word. The apartment was completely quiet, so quiet that Jinki jumped when Sangyeon finally spoke up again.

“Now.”

This simple word was followed by a wet noise and Jinki could only imagine Zitao taking Sangyeon’s dick in his mouth, sucking on it hungrily. The squelching noises didn’t stop but Sangyeon turned his attention back to the food on his plate and kept eating as if nothing happened.

Jinki felt hot. The scene he just witnessed was so absurd and so hot at the same time. He followed the taller’s lead and kept eating while the sounds of cutlery mixed with the wet noises from under the table. Sangyeon wasn’t phased at all and if he wouldn’t know better, he would have never guessed that he was currently on the receiving end of a blowjob.

After a few minutes, Kibum next to him made a strange noise that sounded a little like a whine. The sound made Sangyeon look up instantly, finding Kibum staring at Jinki in a way he knew well.

“Jinki, get closer to Kibum.”

“Huh?” the latter replied, a little confused and then looked at his boyfriend. The latter’s eyes were looking at him intensely.

“Didn’t he tell you? Kibum is pretty sensitive to watching other subs pleasuring their dom while he can’t. Just give him some reassurance that you are there. Hold his hand, hug him or do what feels right at the moment Just hold him close. He should get back to his senses soon. I am guessing it is because he hadn’t been in a scene for a long time.” Sangyeon said while Zitao kept bobbing his head.

Jinki immediately moved closer to Kibum who instantly snuggled closer, burring his head in his shoulder.

“I’m here. Don’t worry.” It was surreal that it was him saying those words to Kibum now. How the tables have turned. He put his arm around the raven and patted his back gently.

It only took a few minutes until Kibum was feeling better, detaching himself from his boyfriend.

“Sorry, I didn’t think this would happen.” He said and shook his head.

“Don’t worry.” Jinki answered and ate the last spoonful of curry.

Before they could speak further, they were interrupted by Sangyeon on the other side of the table who ordered Zitao to stop and reached for his dick. With fast strokes, he finished himself off and released partly into his sub’s mouth and partly all over his face.

“Thank you Master.” The Chinese male repeated like a mantra while Sangyeon cleaned his softening manhood by using Zitao’s hair.

“Say it properly, slave.”

“Thank you Master for feeding me your cum. I am so lucky to be used as your tissue. Thank you Master.”

Jinki almost choked on the water he was drinking and Kibum squeezed his hand in support. This seemed to be a very normal way a sub talked to his Master if he judged from Kibum’s reaction.

“Who do you belong to?” Sangyeon said in a deep, controlled voice.

“I am yours Master. I am your slave.”

“Yes, you are my dirty slave. Say it.”

“I am your dirty slave, Master. Thank you Master.”

“You are really lucky you got to eat tonight. And it is only thanks to our guests. Thank them.” Sangyeon said, pulling Zitao up on his feet by his hair.

As soon as Zitao was standing, Jinki noticed how the other’s cage looked a lot tighter than before as the member inside the metal swelled. It didn’t look comfortable anymore, at all. The next moment, Zitao was looking at them, lips swollen and red, covered in spit and cum. White strings on his cheeks and eyebrows as well as some patches in his hair. He looked used but didn’t seem to mind.

“Thank you for letting me eat my Master’s cum.”

“That’s right Tao. You should be thankful.”

“I am very thankful Master.” Zitao said, now facing Sangyeon again who took a hold of the Chinese’s chastity cage, including his balls, playing with it in his big hand.

“So needy.” He commented when Zitao let a small moan slip.

“Shut up. I don’t want to hear you.” Sangyeon instantly let go of the other’s privates and continued to instruct his sub. “Take the dishes to the kitchen and clean them you may eat what’s left on the plates. Bring your toothbrush when you are done.”

“Thank you Master.” Zitao said and bowed. He stayed like that until Sangyeon and the two of them had left the table to sit on the couch.

“How do you feel?” Kibum asked Jinki as soon as they had taken a seat.

“I don’t know.”

“Yeah, it’s a little much, isn’t it?” This time it was Sangyeon asking.

“There are just so many things I have never seen before. Isn’t Zitao uncomfortable doing this? As far as I can judge now, I think I am only uncomfortable if he is.” Jinki asked, knowing he wouldn’t like being treated like this.

“I can assure you that he is very much into this. When you are in a BDSM relationship the dom has to know exactly what the sub likes. Therefore, relationships like ours are carefully planed and talked out. It is not unusual to write a contract that binds both parties but more so the dominant person.”

Jinki nodded. That was good to know, especially the fact that Zitao only got to eat the left-overs made him uncomfortable for the Chinese male.

“So, did you write a contract?”

“Yes, we did. We solely met on a “business level” if you want to call it that. There are no romantic feelings involved, so we have to be on the same page with every single aspect of sexual pleasure. For you two, you have a little more space to play, you are here because this is what Kibum is interested in and you want to give it a shot for his sake. Zitao and I are not lovers, we are partners in a sexual game. We need rules and we play by them.”

“What if you want to do something he isn’t into?” Jinki asked, now genuinely interested. They had long crossed the line of embarrassment which left them in a comfortable space where not even Jinki was too shy to ask questions anymore.

“We don’t do it. It’s that simple.”

“What about the dom’s pleasure then?”

“That is a very important question and if you ever do desire to find your role as a dominant, it is something you always have to remember. A dom’s pleasure is his sub’s pleasure. The dom doesn’t get his pleasure from certain activities or kinks, even if they can add to the experience. What really is getting a dominant off, is taking care of his submissive, giving them the pleasure they want, or even need, while being in complete control over it. In return, that person entrusts you with their mind and body and allows you to make decisions for them.”

Jinki nodded. This was so completely different from what he had seen in Fifty Shades of Grey. He knew now, why Kibum had not wanted him to watch it. Somehow, he regretted doing it behind his back anyway. It had just put a wrong picture into his mind. It was also why he felt uncomfortable at some things Sangyeon had said. In the movie things were said that the guy liked, and the woman was simply made to believe that she liked it as well. Knowing that this is something Zitao wanted to hear made it easier for him to accept the harsh words.

Kibum then explained a few more things from the view of a submissive to make Jinki understand that there were many parts in BDSM that didn’t even include anything sexual but were just meant for building up trust between the two involved people. Little did Jinki know that he would witness such a situation very soon.

When Zitao came around, he immediately kneeled in front of Sangyeon, looking at his Master’s feet.

“Master, I have completed my task.”

“Did you bring the toothbrush?”

“Yes Master.” Zitao said and held out his hand.

“Well done.”

Jinki was so close now he could see the shivers that covered Zitao’s skin and he felt Kibum nudging closer to his body, seeking touch. He wasn’t quite sure why these two words affected both his boyfriend and Zitao so much but just feeling Kibum like this felt so good.

There was already a little toothpaste on the brush and Jinki watched with wide eyes as Sangyeon brought it to his mouth to wet it with a drop of his spit. What followed was sexual on a level that Jinki couldn’t quite grasp. It was such a domestic scene but also highly unusual because he had never seen an adult’s teeth being brushed by another person.

Zitao though, opened is mouth obediently, his hands placed on the floor between his slightly spread legs and Sangyeon held his chin as he started brushing his teeth ever so slowly.

“This is part of it?” Jinki whispered to his left side where Kibum was, but as soon as he saw the other’s eyes, he didn’t have any doubts anymore. This was very much part of it and it seemed to affect Kibum more than anything else did. Instead of answering his boyfriend’s question, the raven closed the space between their lips. Rarely had he experienced such a needy kiss, Jinki could feel how his boyfriend pressed every possible part of his body against his while almost eating him up.

“Key. No.” A firm voice broke the momentum. While Jinki’s head was still clouded, Kibum rushed away instantly, eyes wide and full of regret.

“If you can’t handle it, I will ask you to leave.” Sangyeon hadn’t pulled the toothbrush out of Zitao’s mouth but spoke while he kept brushing his sub’s teeth. The latter didn’t seem much too bothered about the sudden noise but was rather enjoying the softness of the brush inside his mouth.

Jinki was putting one and one together and guessed that “Key” was what Kibum had been called in their relation. Just like Zitao was shortened to Tao. He couldn’t help but feel incredibly jealous. He knew about Sangyeon and Kibum’s past. But it had never been apparent in how they acted when they were together. They seemed more like old friends than dom and sub. Which is why he never really cared much. But now, he had the inner desire to show that Kibum belonged to him. In a way he never experienced before.

Before he could say anything though, Kibum answered instead.

“I just really miss it. Can I kneel on the floor? I can handle it there.”

“hmm ask Jinki. It’s not my place to decide.”

Kibum looked at his boyfriend with anticipation and Jinki instantly nodded. He got to decide what Kibum could and could not do. It indeed wasn’t Sangyeon’s place to say. And if Kibum wanted to sit on the floor, he could.

“Jinki?” Sangyeon who didn’t see his nod asked. “You have to tell him verbally. It doesn’t count if you don’t say it. Keep him close to your leg, maybe pet his head, he should be able to handle it.” The tall man said in his normal voice. It was almost creepy how he was able to change between different vocal tones depending on who he was talking to.

“You can kneel on the floor, next to my leg.” Jinki tried and Kibum instantly complied. From the very moment that his boyfriend was leaning onto his leg, he felt at ease. Both of them were.

“If he fidgets, just tell him to be quiet. This isn’t about him.” It was the last thing Sangyeon said before pulling the toothbrush out of Zitao’s mouth that was filled with foam. There was no place to spit it out so Jinki wasn’t surprised that the Chinese male was ordered to swallow it.

“I am sorry Tao, I couldn’t properly take care of you. You may watch the movie on my lap instead.”

Jinki felt bad for interrupting what seemed to be an important part of their evening, but when he saw the spark in Zitao’s eyes when Sangyeon mentioned his lap, his worries slowly disappeared. He might have stripped him of an intimate moment, but it didn’t seem like Zitao was usually allowed to sit on Sangyeon’s lap.

“Get your clamps, the black ones.”

“Yes Master.” Zitao said, getting up from the floor in one fluid motion and Jinki noticed the red of his knees, it must be uncomfortable to stay in one position for so long. When Zitao had left the room, Jinki apologized for messing up their moment but Sangyeon shook it off.

“Don’t worry, this happens. It isn’t uncommon that a sub is affected by the scene of another pair. The fact that you don’t know how to handle him like that, is only natural and nothing to be sorry for. I am guessing he never showed himself to you like that. And in the end, you are here to learn, aren’t you? Plus, you made Zitao’s night, he’s not allowed to sit on my lap.”

Kibum’s fingers dug themselves into Jinki’s ankles as he listened to them speaking and leaned in, his shoulders now touching Jinki’s thighs.

“If you want him to stop moving, just tell him to sit straight, he’ll listen to you. I am sure.” Sangyeon smiled and before they could say anything else, footsteps and the metallic the soft sound of a small lock moving against metal were heard when Zitao joined them once more. His facial expressions were nothing like the Zitao he met at the restaurant. There wasn’t much left from the lively, talkative man.

“Let me see the clamps.”

Zitao held them out, eyes fixed onto his hands.

Now, Jinki was able to see them as well. It was two pieces made from dark metal that were connected by a thin chain. They looked expensive. Very expensive. To his surprise, Sangyeon stood up from the couch and took the clamps.

Jinki knew they were for the nipples but rather than opening his sub’s shirt, he brought one clamp up to the Chinese’s lips. There was a flash of pain in Zitao’s eyes when the metal squeezed his lower lip, but the pain soon changed to pleasure when Sangyeon allowed him to look at him.

“Look at my face.”

While Zitao was staring into Sangyeon’s eyes, the taller male brought the second clamp to his own lips, repeating what he had done to Zitao.

Kibum by his leg whined and Jinki felt the need to order him to be quiet. And that he did.

“Shht, Kibum-ah” He said softly while petting his raven-hair softly. “Sit straight.” And Kibum followed his words instantly, straightening his back as he kept watching the others.

By now, Zitao had been ordered to close his eyes and while their lips were connected by the metal chain, Sangyeon opened button by button of the last piece of clothing that covered Zitao’s body. Jinki watched closely how the tall man managed to add pressure to certain spots on Zitao’s chest while removing the shirt at the same time. He really knew what he was doing, and the Chinese male was a puddle in his arms.

When the shirt was completely off, Jinki was able to see Zitao’s body in all it’s glory. He was built athletically, muscles defined ever so slightly, his skin of a beautiful shade that further darkened around his pubic area. Once again, Jinki’s gaze stopped at the latter’s caged penis. He could still see the metal cutting into the soft skin of the Chinese’s length, maybe even a little more than before. It looked swollen and uncomfortable but neither Sangyeon nor Zitao gave it any attention at all.

That only changed when Zitao finally settled on Sangyeon’s lap after turning on the TV. Butt naked, he settled his ass on the dom’s thighs, leaning back until his shoulders touched Sangyeon’s chest. Spread like that, the tall man’s hands roamed Zitao’s body before taking the previously removed clamps and putting them in their designated place. To Jinki’s surprise the Chinese male didn’t even flinch when the tight metal clamps were put on his perky nipples – it seemed this was something he was used to experience.

As the movie started, Sangyeon’s big hands settled on Zitao’s V-line. He didn’t grant him any touch – at least for now and Zitao accepted the lack of stimulation, thankful to be allowed to be spread on his Master.

Instead of watching the couple next to him by unnaturally turning his head to the right, Jinki concentrated on watching the movie. Kibum by his side calmed down naturally as well, following the happenings on the screen just like the others did.

When the storyline started to pick up pace, Jinki could see Sangyeon’s hand move to the chain from the corner of his eyes, he was pulling on it slightly. Zitao didn’t make a sound but he definitely tensed up. It didn’t last for long and Sangyeon placed his hands back on Zitao’s hips, the latter relaxing. The tall male repeated this several times, never stimulating his sub more than needed.

As the movie continued on further, Sangyeon played with the Chinese’s chastity cage from time to time, the lock clinking when it met the metal of the cage. The sounds made Kibum get closer to Jinki’s leg again, but this time the latter let him.

Whenever Sangyeon was lazily playing with Zitao’s dick, the latter’s breath got sporadic and Jinki couldn’t help but glance over every now and then. By now, the confined penis was bright red and bulging out between the metal bars. Precum oozed out of the small opening on the head.

About an hour into the movie, Zitao moaned for the first time that night. To see what had driven the quiet man to suddenly moan so loudly, Jinki turned his head and he held his breath. It seemed as if Sangyeon had opened his pants while Zitao was sitting on his thighs and got his length out. He was about the same size as Jinki but of a darker shade. Before, Sangyeon’s private hadn’t been on display for the quests to see due to the table covering his lower regions. Jinki was quite taken aback by the sudden action.

But like Zitao, Sangyeon didn’t seem to mind other people seeing his man-parts. He had nothing to be ashamed of anyway. The sub had felt what the tall men was doing and moaned in anticipation. Jinki didn’t know why he had expected Sangyeon to get inside Zitao, but he was surprised when the latter just pulled the Chinese male onto his crotch, the bare penis settling between the sub’s well-shaped buttocks.

Jinki could observe how Zitao’s face distorted into something he had never seen before. It was somewhere between comfort and insane arousal. His head was leaned back, put on Sangyeon’s shoulder with his mouth hung open and his eyes closed tightly.

Sangyeon held his sub closely, his strong arms wrapped around Zitao’s naked body while he nibbled on the Chinese male’s neck. Jinki found himself wishing to be in Sangyeon’s shoes, being able to hold Kibum like this must feel like heaven. His boyfriend wasn’t watching and had his eyes closed as he looked for stability in Jinki by pressing his shoulder against his boyfriend’s legs.

For a while, Sangyeon was ravishing his sub’s neck with kisses and long licks while the latter seemed to use every last bit of is self-control not to grind his ass against his master’s hard dick that was hot and pulsing between his cheeks. In his peripheral vision, Jinki could see Zitao’s hips shifting from time to time which instantly made Sangyeon pull away, leaving the desperate Chinese needy and heavily breathing.

The game continued while a car race was shown on the screen that neither of them could focus on. Even though he wouldn’t like to admit it, Jinki was highly turned on, so turned on he had the need to place one of the pillows on his crotch. He didn’t do it because that was most definitely something he would hear for weeks, if not months. Kibum already had enough things he could tease him about. No need to give him another one.

To have two people he barely knew in such an intimate, playful situation only a meter away from where he sat with his boyfriend by his legs, was giving him a new perspective on sexual arousal. It wasn’t pure lust; it wasn’t just arousal. It was interesting. It was, to some extent, fun to watch how Sangyeon pulled away whenever Zitao didn’t stay still. It was incredibly sensual to see Zitao struggling to follow his dom’s wishes. He was so desperate for touch but couldn’t get it. And he loved being deprived of that affection. Then something happened that no one was prepared for.

“Master, please fuck my tiny hole. Ahhh Please Master, Please.” Zitao’s voice was begging while soft moans mixed with his words. Jinki immediately turned his head to see how Sangyeon would react to this. By now, it was even obvious to him, that Zitao wasn’t allowed to speak if he wasn’t directly talked to. How would Sangyeon handle this situation?

Jinki had only seen Sangyeon discipline Zitao verbally until now so he was a little taken aback when Sangyeon’s hands took of the nipple clamps the moment Zitao’s last word was spoken. He didn’t just take them off but immediately started squeezing and twisting the buds violently, making Zitao trash around in the tight hold. Muffled screams came from his tightly shut mouth that mixed with moans as his legs were kicking the air.

“Who told you, you could beg? Huh? Tell me? Did I allow you to speak? What impression does this give our guests? You really wanted them to know what a needy slave you are.” Sangyeon’s voice was sharp like glass and he added, a little softer as he spoke into Zitao’s ear: “Pathetic.”

Jinki didn’t know if Zitao was shaking because of pain or pleasure. He wanted to get Sangyeon to stop but knew he couldn’t intervene. Kibum seemed to notice Jinki getting tense and placed his hand on his boyfriend’s knee, making him shift his attention to him. Looking at Kibum, he knew that there was no reason to break the other two off. His boyfriend was holding eye contact while he nodded affirmatively as if he said that this was consensual and even though Jinki couldn’t quite grasp the situation, he calmed down, taking Kibum’s offered hand.

The next time he looked over to Sangyeon and Zitao, the Chinese male looked like a mess. His eyes were clouded, it seemed like he looked into nothing and his whole body had gone limp. What surprised Jinki the most though, was Sangyeon. The normally composed man’s face had changed as well. Instead of the cold mask he had on in his dom-persona, he looked worried.

“Turn around Zitao. Look at me” He said in a soft voice, a complete contrast to how he had spoken to him just half a minute ago. “I am here.”

Zitao did as he was told and Jinki felt Kibum get up from the floor. He was so confused at what was happening.

“We should leave.” Kibum said, getting Jinki’s attention.

“Why what is going on?” The latter asked but Kibum took his hand.

“I will explain it to you when we are outside.”

As he was pulled from the couch, Jinki watched how Zitao had turned around on Sangyeon’s lap, his naked form snuggling close to the dom’s body while the tall male’s hands were holding him tightly, caressing the skin with his fingers.

“I am here.” Sangyeon repeated like a mantra. Sometimes in Chinese sometimes in Korean, just as softly as before while the other buried his face in his neck.

Kibum pulled Jinki to the exit. Everything happened so fast. The last thing Jinki could see was Sangyeon petting Zitao’s messy hair whispering things into his ear that weren’t loud enough for them to understand.

Outside Jinki felt exposed, his boner bulging in his pants and his mind overwhelmed to comprehend what happened.

“What was that about?” Was all he managed to ask.

“Zitao dropped. And to have people other than your dom with you when you drop is highly uncomfortable.” Kibum explained and before Jinki could ask about the meaning of what he just said, he explained it.

“It is most commonly called a sub-drop. A sub-drop is based on a chemical imbalance in the brain. It happens when the sub’s brain releases so many endorphins and other natural chemicals during a session that gives you a “drug-like” high during the practice. We call this high “sub-space”. So far it is all fun and games but there are people who are physically and mentally so affected that their body runs out of those chemicals which makes them “drop”. It is like a short-lived depression where they are incredibly vulnerable, confused and feel very alone most times also sad. If you have a dom that knows what he is doing it is not much of an issue. It only gets problematic if neither the sub nor the dom know how to handle it.”

“But why did it happen? Is Zitao ok?”

“Sangyeon knows exactly what to do, he’ll be fine. Don’t worry. I will explain it to you when we are home.” Kibum said and took Jinki’s hand in his. “Sorry that it ended like this. It doesn’t happen very often, I think even Sangyeon was surprised.”

Jinki nodded and the raven-haired male continued.

“Let’s go home. This was a little more to process than I had anticipated.”

When they finally arrived home it was already past midnight.

Any other day it would have been strange to have a conversation like this. but after this night, Jinki felt like he could ask anything. He wondered what happened back then. Yes, Kibum did fill him in very shallowly what this "Sub-drop" was about. But he wanted to know what happened, why it happened. The thought that this could happen to Kibum made him nervous. Had it happened to him before? Many questions filled his mind while Kibum was boiling water to make tea.

He joined his boyfriend on the couch with two cups of hot tea not much later.

"What happened exactly? And how could you tell?" Jinki asked and Kibum started to explain:

"In a szene, Sangyeon calls his sub only by his real name under two circumstances: When the safe-word is used or when the sub drops. Since Zitao didn't use his safe-word, nor had a reason to, I knew it must be the second option. Why exactly he dropped, I can only guess. There are people more sensitive to chemical imbalances than others. It only happened to me twice during the years and the session was way more intense than what we saw today. So I am assuming Zitao, in general is more likely to drop. I told you that it is connected to the "sub-space". You can imagine it like the high you get when you do drugs. Only that it happens with natural endorphins your body produces. In that state those hormones are over-produced, the system is flooded with them so everything is way more intense and you feel really, really good. This high isn't too hard to reach for most people but dropping out of this sub-space is a lot less common."

Jinki nodded, he was still listening.

"I am getting into biology here, but the hormone glands of the human body cannot supply an unlimited amount of endorphins. A sub-drop happens if the body runs out of endorphines after overproducing for too long. That moment, those, let's call them "happiness hormones", are suddenly gone. The body and especially the mind drops into a state of depression due to the complete lack of endorphins after being high on them. Does that make sense?"

"To some extent yes, so how does that feel like?"

"I can only talk from my experience because it is different for everyone. It's as if someone pulls away the ground you are standing on. One moment you are on a high and the next one you feel confused and alone, sad, also lost with nothing to hold on to. I didn't feel like myself, depressed for no apparent reason. It is an extreme state of mental and physical exhaustion. I was lucky to have a dominant at that time who knew what to do. He hugged me for a while and gave me a bubble bath. It only took a few hours to get back to normal. There are some who still feel off a few days after it happened. So I consider myself lucky."

This was one of the first times Kibum actually told him details about his experiences with his doms. And Jinki, after tonight, understood that he couldn't be compared to any of them.

"So Zitao was feeling too good? So good his body couldn't handle it anymore?"

"Basically. I am guessing everything was just a little much. They hadn't had people over in quite a while, if I can believe what Sangyeon said. Then he was allowed to sit on his lap, which is quite the big deal in their relationship. What gave it the last kick was probably the pain. Pain is exhausting and I assume that everything together just overwhelmed him. Sangyeon also said that he had been very sensitive since the morning."

"Will he be ok?"

"I am sure he will. Sangyeon is incredibly gifted and experienced enough to get him through."

At Jinki's request, Kibum sent a message to Sangyeon and they waited for the reply while getting ready for bed.

The answer came when they were already under the covers:

I just put him to bed. Thank you for leaving so fast. We'll see how he is tomorrow, but usually he's fine over night. Thank you for coming over and if you want to meet up one day to talk about it, let me know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> I hope you liked this, if you learned something new, I would love to hear your thoughts about it!
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading and as always, Kudos and comments are always welcome ><
> 
> XX
> 
> R


	3. Communication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, I am making my comeback on SHINee's comeback date. I Hope y'all have enjoyed all the SHINee content and am glad to be able to add a little more to the pot.  
> Enjoy!

“You are beautiful Kim Kibum.” Jinki said softly as the raven-haired male was sitting on his thighs, rubbing his gorgeous behind on the older’s strong legs. The latter loved to see Kibum’s reaction to his words. He was so easily affected by everything Jinki said and the older loved nothing more than to see his boyfriend’s lips open in a silent moan, watching how his words drove him insane.

The compliments only made Kibum more desperate for touch, touch Jinki was not yet giving him. He had gotten used to letting the younger work for his attention, though it had taken a few months for him to build that amount of self-control when Kibum’s gorgeous body was right in front of him, so eager to be touched.

Despite wanting nothing more than to finally get rid of his pants and make love to his boyfriend, Jinki stayed still, with his arms crossed, watching closely how the first droplets of precum escaped the thin slit on Kibum’s erection while the latter looked for friction.

The air around them was heating up and Jinki could feel himself starting to sweat in his clothes, wishing he was as naked as Kibum. The latter’s back was arched, and head held high, his hooded eyes staring down at the older pleadingly.

“Turn around.” Jinki said in a low voice, the voice Kibum wanted him to use: firm, a little cold but more than anything, not leaving room for discussion.

As always, the younger followed his order immediately, throwing his leg over Jinki’s as he turned around until his back was facing the older. In this new position, Kibum’s ass was a measly 10 centimetres away from the very obvious bulge in Jinki’s pants, almost driving the latter insane. Just a little longer - He had to get through just a few more minutes.

A few more minutes that felt like hours to Jinki who was doing his best not to give his desperate boyfriend any attention. The latter was whining while he erratically rubbed his ass on Jinki’s legs trying to get the friction to his most private parts. The view the older enjoyed was breath taking: He saw nothing but the round globes of Kibum’s behind, spread apart slightly by his thigh as he kept moving back and forth.

Knowing he wouldn’t be able to hold back much longer, Jinki patted Kibum’s right cheek gently and pulled on it a little, getting the other’s attention immediately.

“mmmh” Kibum moaned with his lips closed, trying to hold back the sound. He didn’t turn around though, completely aware that he hadn’t been told to turn around yet. Instead he bent forward, pushing his ass back against Jinki’s hand for more pressure.

Jinki though, had thought the patting would be enough of an indicator for Kibum to turn around and therefore was surprised when it didn’t happen. Instead, Kibum just pushed back on his hand, obviously wanting more of his touch. Once more, Jinki was unsure. Was he supposed to give Kibum what he wanted, or should he deny him his touch? It confused him. There was no possible way to know if this was a moment to ignore what the younger desired or if he wanted him to actually touch him more.

For a few seconds Jinki did nothing, completely frozen because he was hesitant of what would be the right thing to do. Recently he had found himself in situations like these more than he would have liked. Not rarely did he feel completely lost in the act, despite all the conversations prior to it. Most of the time, Kibum noticed when he was feeling lost and with a few words, the younger usually managed to give him the right instructions so he knew what the latter wanted from him.

This time though, Kibum didn’t seem to notice his hesitation – probably because he wasn't facing him– and wiggled his ass just ever so slightly hoping to get the attention he desired. Jinki was starting to panic as he was trying to make sense of the situation he found himself in. He knew he had to make a decision soon.

“Kibum-ah I don’t know what to do…” He said instead of waiting any longer. Recalling that Kibum once told him to be vocal about any issues he was having during the act.

The younger’s body stilled for a second while the latter shook his head to regain some control over his words. “move on.” Kibum uttered softly to keep his voice from breaking.

Underlining the words, the raven-haired male took he freedom to act on his own accord, moving further up Jinki’s leg until his naked bottom was directly placed on the clothed erection which was starting to stain the older’s jeans.

“Kibum. Come here.” Jinki said, lacking any other ideas to keep the moment going. He wondered if he would ever get better in leading by himself. To him, sex had always been based on teamwork, both parties being involved in the decision making evenly – going with the flow. Now, that he was given full control over the act, he had no idea what do to.

Asking Kibum to “Come here” turned out to be a good choice because the younger didn’t have to be told twice: just seconds after those words had left Jinki’s mouth, Kibum was already all over him. He immediately latched onto Jinki’s neck, licking the hot, sweaty skin messily as his fingers were undoing the older’s shirt.

“Don’t.” Jinki said when he felt Kibum’s erection rubbing on his thigh, making the younger stop in his movements completely. He raised his head with a questioning look, his hooded eyes meeting Jinki’s as a drop of saliva was running down his chin.

“I… I mean the rutting against my leg.” Jinki stumbled over his words. He was stupid. Of course, Kibum wouldn’t know what he meant if he didn’t specify. “You can keep undressing me.”

Immediately the raven-haired male’s head was buried in his neck again, now licking a trail further down, following the trained hands who were undoing the buttons as fast as they could.

It was hard for Jinki to get the shirt off completely when it was finally opened. Kibum licking all over his chest made it hard to move, getting his arms out of the sleeves almost impossible.

“Pants” He therefore said, trying to get Kibum’s attention on something other than the bellybutton he was currently covering in saliva.

After one long, last lick across Jinki’s tummy, Kibum’s mouth went to the hem of his pants, nibbling on it slightly while the older got rid of his shirt. When his torso was finally free, he propped himself up on his elbows and watched how Kibum’s skilled mouth opened his pants without any problems. It was moments like these that made Jinki completely aware of how much experience the younger had in pleasing another man in bed. These were skills that no one just picked up. These were skills you need a person to practice on. Practice on a lot.

As soon as the button was opened, Kibum used his teeth to pull on the zipper slowly, obviously aware that his lips could be caught in it if he pulled it down too fast because he took his sweet time.

It didn’t take long until pants and underwear were discarded onto the floor and Jinki was just as naked as his boyfriend who was currently licking his knees. He had gotten used to the fact that Kibum loved to lick his skin. It was something the younger told him about pretty early and he wasn’t at all opposed to it. It was simple, it felt good and it made Kibum happy. Very happy.

“Kibum-ah” Jinki said as he was getting more and more impatient. Yes, he did like the attention he got from the raven-haired male but after almost five minutes of letting him ravish his probably salty skin, he couldn’t wait any longer.

“Come here.” He added, opening his arms to invite the younger into his embrace. An invitation the latter took gladly, almost throwing himself onto Jinki who immediately captured the other’s wet lips. He could taste the saltiness of his own skin still lingering on Kibum’s tongue, but it didn’t bother him much. All that counted was the man he loved was tightly pressed against his body, giving himself to him fully.

Jinki’s hands were moving lower until he was holding onto Kibum’s ass gently, pulling his hips even closer to his own crotch – if that was even possible. Their erections were pressed against each other, the heat of their skin added together resulting in an almost unbearable heat that kept them both going. In the meantime, their kiss got deeper and Jinki’s hand started to apply more pressure, fingers digging into the soft flesh of the younger’s buttocks. Whilst Jinki was playing with the globes forcefully, Kibum started moaning into his mouth, the kiss getting messier by the second.

It felt amazing, to have such power over the younger’s pleasure. This was probably the biggest thing that had changed ever since Jinki started learning about Kibum’s experiences with BDSM: He now knew exactly what the other liked. He knew that Kibum loved to be treated roughly and even if he wasn’t ready to seriously hurt the younger, Jinki still liked the fact that he had a whole list of smaller things he could do to make his boyfriend feel amazing.

After the “rough” treatment of the younger’s ass, Jinki used his palms to caress them as if he were apologizing. Kibum’s hands were gripping Jinki’s waist tightly to secure himself on top of him.

Jinki didn’t plan to spank Kibum, but somehow it felt right to lift his hand, only to let it hit Kibum’s left cheek, filling the room with a surprisingly loud slapping sound.

“ahhhhh” Kibum shouted, surprising both himself and Jinki when he fell forward onto his boyfriend’s body. The younger immediately buried his mouth in Jinki’s shoulder to muffle the sounds.

“Sorry.” Jinki apologized but Kibum immediately started humming in disagreement.

“nonono don’t stop please.” He mumbled as he nudged closer, pressing his nose into Jinki’s cheek. “Please. Please.”

Kibum’s voice was nothing more than a whisper but Jinki understood and felt his body moving on its own accord.

Three more times did he slap his boyfriend buttocks. Three more times did Kibum almost lose his mind, glottal moans escaping his throat as he panted for air. Despite not being able to comprehend the reason why Kibum liked it so much to be spanked, definitely knew that he did, in-fact, love it even. The way Kibum’s body jerked when his hand met his ass cheek would have been proof enough, but the sounds and the look in his eyes made it impossible to believe something else.

With Kibum still on top of him he reached for the bottle of lube which luckily was just an arm's length away. Pushing away his boyfriend who was once more kissing his neck wasn’t something Jinki desired to do.

He coated his fingers with lube before reaching for the younger’s ass, pushing a lubed-up finger inside of Kibum’s hot hole gently. Kibum always needed preparation. Despite them being quite sexually active, preparation could never be skipped. Going in raw could lead to serious injuries which would leave Kibum’s insides sore for a while – nothing Jinki desired to ever experience.

Stretching the younger was something Jinki was confident in – he had done it enough to know how to do it in a pleasurable but effective way, judging from Kibum’s reactions he was doing a good job today as well.

He added the second finger easily, scissoring them gently, twisting them from time to time to get all the areas stretched before putting in the third finger. To get the best access, he pulled Kibum’s body up a little further, the latter’s crotch now pressed on his lower abdomen while his own dick was freed from the pressure, sticking up between the younger’s legs still touching his testicles.

Jinki needed more lube. He poured more onto his hand, spreading it over Kibum’s behind generously, some of it dripping down the other’s balls, coating Jinki’s dick in it as well. From time to time, the older pulled out his fingers, stroking his dick a little to get it fully hard again.

Kibum’s face was now buried in Jinki’s hair, the latter feeling his boyfriend’s breath on his ear while he slowly positioned his dick at Kibum’s hole.

“NGGg” the younger moaned when Jinki’s penis finally breached the puckered rim, filling him up so well. The older didn’t stop but kept pushing in as far as his hip movement allowed it. Kibum took the hint and started to move. Using his hands to push his upper body into an upright position, he let himself sink down on Jinki’s cock further.

The older’s hand immediately reached for Kibum’s length, rubbing the tip gently, spreading the decent amount of precum that oozed out of his slit all over the soft skin.

It wasn’t long until Kibum was bouncing up and down on Jinki’s dick, biting his lips while their moans were filling the room, creating a combination of sounds that was so erotic neither of them wanted to keep them inside anymore. Skin was slapping, panting mixed with moans and the regular pounding of the bed against the wall were playing together like an orchestra, creating an atmosphere that made both of them crave for more.

“God Kibum you are so hot.” Jinki moaned while his hands were holding onto the latter’s beautiful hips.

“I want to take you from behind.”

Nothing more was needed for Kibum to immediately get off Jinki’s throbbing erection, positioning himself on all fours as he waited for Jinki to finally get inside of him again.

“Please” He moaned and his wishes were heard because, just at that moment, Jinki took a hold of Kibum’s hip with one hand, guiding his dick to the entrance with his other hand and pushed inside. He immediately built up a fast pace, reaching for the bottle of lube once more. He felt it slowly drying up, so he added some more when he stopped moving for a second, squeezing the colourless liquid onto Kibum’s stretched rim. Jinki used his fingers to spread it around his dick, never pulling out completely. Instead, he pushed back in, spreading the lube naturally with his movements.

When he felt them being lubed-up properly, he sped up his pace again building somewhat of a rhythm as he pounded Kibum’s ass as if his life depended on it. Soon, he felt his orgasm approaching and with it, his grip on Kibum’s hip got stronger, holding onto him as he was chasing his release. He let his hand spank Kibum’s ass a few more times, feeling the other’s insides clench around him with every slap until he finally ejaculated, the hole tightening around Jinki’s member even further.

“UGH” Jinki grunted as he ejaculated into Kibum’s warm body shortly, holding onto the latter’s hips tightly to keep the younger in place while he rode out his orgasm. His fingers were dug deep into Kibum’s flesh, leaving red marks, but it didn’t matter. Jinki knew that his boyfriend loved to look at the marks he left on him in the mirror. He had seen him adoring them many times, the raven-haired male’s fingers running over scratches and love bites lovingly when he was getting ready for his showers.

“They show that I am yours. I love it.” Kibum had said when Jinki asked as to why he was so obsessed with the marks.

“Do I not show you enough?” the older had teased which made the younger smirk.

“It’s less about you showing me than me showing everyone else.”

Jinki had swallowed dry.

“You don’t hide them?”

“Why would I.”

“Modesty? I don’t know…” Jinki had answered blushing.

“Since when am I modest? You are confusing me with yourself honey.”

Of course, Kibum wouldn’t care. And if he had been honest, Jinki would have told the younger that this physically aroused him. A lot. Enough for him to excuse himself to the toilet to take care of his problem without Kibum noticing.

While Jinki finished, Kibum was staying completely still, letting himself be rocked back and forth while he was enjoying the afterglow of his own high with open-mouthed moans. His mind was empty, unable to think about anything while endorphins were making him float in bliss.

“Stay like this.” Jinki said, already sounding like a proper dominant’s vocal tone. They had been practicing for a few months now, slowly but continuously adding new things to make it easier for Jinki to cope with the crazy amount of behavioural aspects of the interaction between a dominant and his sub.

Kibum complied, catching a glimpse of his boyfriend’s dick when the latter pulled out, leaving him with an empty feeling. When he walked away, a shudder run down the younger’s spine - as always when Jinki did something that so clearly put him in the position of a submissive. The changes in the older’s handling and voice were getting more and more apparent. It was amazing. In fact, everything about Jinki was amazing. He was actually trying to understand Kibum’s preferences and was willing to learn.

At first, the older hadn’t used his given authority much, still feeling distant from his new role of the dominant person in their bedroom but progress was getting more and more apparent, resulting in Kibum being a mess in his arms.

Today was no different, as they had discussed beforehand that Jinki was to leave Kibum on his own right after they reached their highs. It was something the younger had come up with and Jinki just barely managed to stay away for the promised 20 minutes, coming back after absentmindedly watching some random show on television he had already forgotten the contents of. His mind had not focused on it for even a single second – being too occupied with the thoughts of Kim Kibum waiting for him in his room.

When he finally returned, Jinki was surprised to see the raven-haired in the exact same position he had left him in. He wasn’t sure what he had expected, but it has been 20 minutes and in that time a person had to move – at least a little. Or not?

For a second, he stood in the doorframe, mouth opened in a soft “Oh” as he took in the view in front of him. Looking at Kibum like this, he finally understood why this could be considered pleasurable. Jinki didn’t know what it felt like to the younger, but to him, it was as if he had entered a time capsule, being able to see the end of their intercourse all over again, just that this time, he was in his right mind and not in the after-high of his orgasm.

The second thing he felt was a sense of pride. Pride in Kibum who had followed his order so well. Also pride in himself that he managed to stay away for as long as he had.

“Kibum-ah” He said softly, approaching the bed but the latter barely moved. The only reaction he got was a very soft hum that resonated in the whole room.

“Kibum-ah you can come here.” Jinki said, watching with soft eyes as Kibum lifted his head, eyes glassy and barely open while his mouth compensated for that. The younger crawled over to Jinki who was now sitting at the bottom of the bed, waiting for the other to come to him as they had practiced earlier this week.

“You did so good. Such a good boy.”

Lesson one: Praise. If he could trust what Kibum said, these were some of the most powerful phrases that could be said to a submissive, feeling similar to an “I love you” outside of a session. It was easy to include in every situation, wasn’t hard to speak out aloud and fit Jinki perfectly which is why Kibum had chosen it as the first thing to learn.

“This was so good.” Kibum whispered as he placed his head on Jinki’s thick thighs, curling his body together like an embryo as he finally was back in his boyfriend’s proximity.

Jinki smiled at the younger’s cute behaviour and pet his hair lovingly, enjoying the soft strands of hair running through his fingers.

“Do you want to take a bath?” The older asked, guessing that maybe this was finally a session where Kibum would need proper aftercare. He had been taught many ways to take care of a submissive after sex, some of them pretty obvious such as cuddling, petting his hair, massaging hands or other body parts. Some a little more specific to more intense sessions such as applying cream to scratches or other smaller injuries, bathing the sub when they were still not in their right mind or just hydrating them after longer sessions. Until now the more specific types of aftercare hadn’t been needed as they didn’t get anywhere near as intense to require something like that.

When Jinki asked the younger why he had put aftercare so early in his exploration, Kibum had a very clear reason for it:

“It is one of the most important things when we go further, especially when sessions get more draining, so I really want you to understand about it in depth before we will actually need it. For now, it is mostly to strengthen the bond between us which is especially important if the dom and sub don’t really know each other. For us is isn’t necessary but just an additional way to feel close to each other. There will be a time where aftercare is something I need and when it comes that far, I won’t be able to guide you through it properly. So, I need you to understand it from the very beginning.”

Jinki will never forget how he had felt that time. The idea of Kibum being that dependent on him and his inexistent skills made his heart skip a beat and his palms sweaty. It made him worry if he would ever feel capable of taking care of Kibum like that. He had seen what happened to Zitao – despite being aware what the sub-drop was and what caused it as well as how Sangyeon handled it, he was terrified of Kibum dropping when they were alone.

“I am not sure if I can handle that.” He had answered, swallowing hard while he had observed Kibum’s reaction – afraid that the other would judge him for his cowardness.

Nothing like that had happened.

“Jinki.” Kibum had said, taking Jinki’s hands in his own, squeezing them gently. “It is what you do best. It basically is what you do on a daily basis. But don’t worry we are nowhere near the point where I will actually need it. For now, it is just a nice addition that should make both of us happy. Please don’t think too much about it. We’ll get comfortable with aftercare soon enough!”

Thinking back to this first conversation, Jinki was sure that Kibum had been right. The idea of aftercare became more and more intriguing to him and he wanted nothing more than to properly care for the younger. Even if it wasn’t taking a bath together, small things like the way he was petting the raven-hair was also considered aftercare and Jinki loved it.

“I don’t want to take a bath. I want to stay like this.” Kibum said softly, rubbing his cheek on Jinki’s thigh for a few seconds before the older’s hand stopped him from moving. It was a small gesture but meant a lot: Denial – Lesson three.

“Don’t let me get away with everything.” Kibum had explained as they were sitting on the bed discussing that day’s session.

“What do you mean? Like if you say stupid shit?” Jinki had asked, earning him a small punch in the side for that comment.

“No. If I am kissing you – stop me from doing so. If I am moaning, cover my mouth. If I am moving on my own accord, hold onto my hips to keep me still. Stuff like that.” Kibum had said and the older had looked at him sceptically.

“But why would I stop you from doing something that would make you feel good? Isn’t it the goal that you feel good?”

“There is no better feeling than being denied.”

“That doesn’t make any sense.”

“Do you want to try it out?” Kibum had asked, surprising the older male.

“Try what out?”

“How it feels to be denied.”

Jinki had blushed with these words, not expecting Kibum to offer such an experience. “How?” He had asked, knowing it would probably help him understand.

That following night was enlightening; and he remembered everything about it. He was denied countless orgasms, Kibum knowing exactly when to stop jerking him off to keep him exactly on the edge of release and frustration and even though it wasn’t something he particularly liked, he could completely understand the other’s obsession with it now. Being denied touch when one wanted it most left one completely out of control, at the mercy of the other’s person to an extent that made him want to beg for more.

In the many conversations they had had, Jinki had been told that it was one of the most basic and important things, to make the sub feel out of control while actually leaving them in control completely.

Being IN control while feeling OUT of control was the golden rule for any submissive and the denial of their desires was one of the many ways to make a sub experience that loss of control in a safe way.

“But I thought the dominant was supposed to be the one in control? Kibum, you are confusing me.” Jinki had asked back then, his mind running in circles while trying to understand the distribution of control between a sub and his dominant.

“There is a difference between acting in control and being in control in this case.” Kibum had explained as they were drinking a cup of coffee in some random coffeeshop they had never been to before.

“Remember this: No matter what scene you are in, it is always the sub who is in control. When the safe-word is used the dominant has to obey immediately. There is no order more powerful than the safe-word of a sub - which makes him, or her, the person in charge of the whole session. The dominant has a “borrowed” kind of control which he can only use for as long as the sub allows it.”

Jinki had played with his fingers while he processed the information. Throughout the session they had watched at Sangyeon’s house he hadn’t really seen through the whole act – this sub-layer completely invisible to his naïve eyes. It didn’t look like Zitao had been the one in control at all and now that he finally understood the whole structure around it, he immediately felt more comfortable with what he had watched. Back then, they had talked a lot about contracts, writing down what they like, but this new view on the situation made it even clearer that the whole thing was built around the submissive’s decisions and his desires rather than a few written agreements.

“Then why don’t we have a safe-word yet? I know Sangyeon said to use colours for the time being, but shouldn’t we get a proper one?”

“There is no such thing as a proper safe-words. It’s nothing to rush. I think colours are easier for now while we are still getting accustomed to this. Also, I want to take my time choosing an appropriate word. I am not planning on separating with you in the near future, so I would prefer it be something with a little substance.” Kibum had said, scratching his neck while he blushed.

“Oh okay…” Jinki had answered, smiling a little because of Kibum’s reaction. “So, what safe-words did you use before?”

Kibum had looked up, confused to hear this kind of question. “You really want to know?”

“Just to know what kinds of words are fitted… maybe?” Jinki had said shrugging his shoulders.

“You really want to know the safe-words I have used with my previous doms?” Kibum had asked, raising an eyebrow while he spoke and suddenly Jinki wasn’t so sure anymore.

“Maybe?”

“You want to know what word I used when I was in a session that got too intense? With another man?”

“Maybe not?” Jinki had said, unsure if he wanted to know about it. He was jealous enough of Sangyeon and he realised that maybe, just maybe, it would be better not to know details of Kibum’s past relationships, including the safe-words.

That day they decided that Kibum would start thinking about a word to use and all the past ones were expected to be buried deep inside of the younger’s brain.

A very soft, suppressed whine was heard when Jinki stopped Kibum’s head from moving but other than that, the younger barely reacted and just complied with his boyfriend’s non-vocal command.

“You have done great tonight” Jinki praised his boyfriend once more, enjoying the small smile that was plastered on Kibum’s face when he said those words.

“You too.” The younger then said, sitting up.

“Really? I wasn’t sure…” Jinki said, scratching his head but Kibum didn’t let him blush for long because he shortly placed a peck on the older’s full lips, smiling when they separated.

“Yes really. You even spanked me; I didn’t expect that.” Kibum said and Jinki looked away again. Lesson number four had been the first that was about a distinct physical action instead of verbal or behavioural concepts. They had started by gentle patting of different body parts before Kibum had motivated Jinki to use a little more force, constantly reassuring him that it was fine.

“Doesn’t it hurt?”

“Jinki, you have asked me a million times and I keep telling you that I love it. I will not tell you again. So please just do it.” Kibum had said, voice desperate as he has been bent over Jinki’s legs, his pants pulled down just enough to bare his ass.

The first few hits had been hesitant but Kibum moaned nonetheless, it being a lot more than he had expected from his usually so gentle boyfriend. From that moment onwards it only got better. Jinki had gotten more and more adventurous and had tried out different angles, varying his strength in a way that had made Kibum see stars.

“I tried to incorporate it… Was it alright?” Jinki answered bending forward and Kibum pecked his lips, happiness beaming from his eyes.

“Yes. Yes. Yes.” Kibum repeated several times. “It was perfect. Thank you so much.”

“I am glad.” Jinki mumbled with a soft smile that just formed without him having any control over it.

“Let’s go over it for a few minutes. How was it for you?” Kibum started their routine evaluation which apparently was something important for sessions like this. At first it had felt unnatural, strange even, to talk about the sex they just had, but after a few times, Jinki got used to it and actually found it very helpful to know what went well and what could or even should be changed the next time.

“The time where you were sitting on my legs was hard to handle for me. I didn’t know what to do. Thank you for taking over.” Jinki said, thinking back to the situation with flushed cheeks.

“No need to thank me. Those moments are nothing to be ashamed of.”

It didn’t take much longer than five minutes, the two of them going over everything they did, discussing how it could be done differently, what they wanted to include again next time as well as a surprising amount of praise from Kibum’s side who was absolutely amazed by the big changes in Jinki’s confidence tonight.

“Leaving you like this took quite a bit of self-control.” Jinki then admitted, Kibum smirking in return.

“I noticed that. I don’t think I have ever felt you pull out slower than today. Not to speak of the amount of time you needed to even leave the room.”

“Yeah rub it in my face Kim Kibum.”

“Don’t worry about it. I liked that.”

“How was it for you to wait like that for so long?” Jinki asked, genuinely curious.

“Long? That wasn’t long.” Kibum laughed and Jinki once more was confronted with the fact that his boyfriend had undergone so many extreme sessions that he couldn’t even imagine what he had gone through before they met. He always had to be reminded that nothing they have done so far even came close to how the other used to experience sex. It was at the same time reassuring - that he wasn’t overstepping any boundaries - as well as unsettling because he knew he couldn’t give Kibum what past doms were able to give him.

“Jinki?”

“Yeah sorry, I was thinking.”

“Sorry for saying that. I know you don’t like it when I remind you of my past. I will try to keep it down.” Kibum apologized, immediately noticing the change in Jinki’s face after he had laughed about the older’s perception of a long time.

“No, don’t apologize. I must be able to handle this, or not? I’m just not quite used to it still - as to what kind of things you have done already, it is hard for me to grasp or even imagine.”

Kibum took a hold of Jinki’s hand, shifting their position until they were leaned against the wall before covering their naked bodies with the blanket.

“Do you WANT to know?” The younger asked, the serious undertone surprising Jinki. Before today, Kibum had always said that he didn’t need to know about his experiences, that they didn’t matter. But today he was suddenly offering to share them with him? He wasn’t sure if it was something Kibum really wanted to do.

“Do you want to tell me?” he therefore asked back, squeezing the other’s warm hand.

“You do have the right to know and I am not ashamed of anything, just unsure if it would change your perception of me if you knew. If this was a platonic dom-sub relationship I would absolutely tell you everything in detail, but I am afraid of making you uncomfortable as we did not meet on these terms and I see you as my boyfriend rather than my dominant.” Kibum admitted, his voice a lot softer than usually.

“It probably will.” Jinki admitted and added after a short silence: “It won’t change my feelings for you though.”

“There is one thing…” Kibum said, seemingly unsure if he should bring it up. That alone made the older uneasy.

“You don’t look like you want to tell me.”

“That’s not it…”

“If you don’t want to share it yet you don’t have to. Don’t pressure yourself.” Jinki said, unsure if he said this for Kibum’s wellbeing or his own. He knew that his feelings wouldn’t change but despite being certain of it he was worried about the things Kibum would tell him. He was already insecure about his performance in bed even if the younger constantly reassured him that he had never been this happy and content with anyone else. Knowing about all the things Kibum had been doing before he met him surely won’t help build his confidence in being able to satisfy his boyfriend’s needs.

“It’s not that I don’t want to share. I try not to share too much to not overwhelm you. But I think there are certain things I don’t want to keep from you.” Kibum said, intertwining their hands gently.

Jinki brought their hands up to his lips and kissed the back of Kibum’s deeply, only puling away after several seconds.

“I am a grown man Kim Kibum. I can handle whatever you throw at me.” It wasn’t the complete truth but Jinki didn’t want his boyfriend to think that he couldn’t handle it.

Hesitantly, Kibum pulled his hand away and turned his face away.

“There are videos…”

Jinki’s eyebrows drew together and he pushed himself into an upright sitting position, the younger shifting in his arms to match him.

“What do you mean there are videos?” The question wasn’t necessary. Jinki knew what kind of videos Kibum was talking about but he hoped he was wrong. Suddenly a strange feeling engulfed his insides and he asked himself why Kibum was telling him this.

It took a few more seconds until the raven-haired male spoke again, voice so soft it was barely audible: “Videos of my sessions.”

Even though he had known, Jinki’s breath hitched and his heart clenched. What was he supposed to do with this information? Up until now Kibum’s past had been ungraspable to him. Something he couldn’t imagine, something he couldn’t evaluate or know about in detail no matter how much the younger told him. The existence of video recordings changed it all. Completely. It offered a possibility to see. And made it impossible to deny his boyfriend’s past experiences.

“Why are you telling me this?”

“I felt uncomfortable knowing that the tapes exist without you knowing about them. They show my body in a way I would like to keep solely for you, make it possible for anyone to see what I would prefer to be for your eyes only.“ Kibum admitted, hiding his face. It surprised Jinki because the younger was usually confident about his sexual experiences. Unbothered about his past and would gladly talk about anything related to sex and BDSM in particular.

“Are they public?” Jinki uttered his biggest fear. He didn’t know what he would do if strangers could watch his boyfriend in his most vulnerable state online. The sheer though of people masturbating to the man he loved made him sick. He hated the thought of it and suddenly wondered how partners of porn stars must feel. Were they into that?

“No. Not that I know of.”

“Who has access to them?”

“Just me and Taesoo.”

“Taesoo?”

“The dom I was with before Sangyeon. He was into these kinds of things.” Kibum’s face was still hidden by his black hair, the younger not confident enough to look at his boyfriend’s face – for now.

“How many are there?” He couldn’t stop himself from asking. Deep down, Jinki knew that this information would be nothing but unsettling, but he wanted to know anyway. Unsure if it would matter if there were two or twenty recordings, Jinki asked.

“Twenty-nine.” It was barely a whisper and the older swallowed dry.

What could one answer to this? Jinki was unsure, unsure as he always was. He couldn’t say anything that moment. Instead, his thoughts were all over the place. A part of him wishing to forget what Kibum just told him, a part of him hoping he would never see those recordings and another part of him feeling the desire to watch the videos, now that he knew of their existence.

“Hyung…” Kibum tried to get his attention. “Hyung… Say something.”

“I… I honestly don’t know what to say Kibum-ah.”

“I am sorry.”

“Don’t apologize.” Jinki said in a soft but slightly trembling voice. “I… I just have to think. That’s quite the bomb you dropped.”

“Yes, I know. I just couldn’t keep it from you any longer. I felt like it was unfair. I feel a lot better now that you know..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> I know it has been ages since I last updated anything. I have been really uninspired and busy - a really unsettling combination if you want to get some writing done... I have a few other drafts that I might go over within the next weeks. So maybe there will be updates here and for other stories...
> 
> Keep sending lots of love towards SHINee and their new Album (also their old ones XD)
> 
> XX
> 
> R

**Author's Note:**

> A/N
> 
> Yey, that's it for the first chapter. If you liked it and have some time please do leave a comment! - and if you don't have time leave a kudos! It would mean the world to me!!  
> anywayyy I am hoping to see you again for a next one!
> 
> Have a good one
> 
> xx
> 
> R


End file.
